Toda la verdad
by naraya vector
Summary: Dark Harry, misterio, aventura, mas misterio. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡A todos los H/Hr me tienen avandonada!!!!!Cap 18 Una misteriosa torre, escenas sueltas, desconfianza...todo en unoDEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!*ULTIMOS CAP*
1. El concilio del fenix

Dedico este fic a mi mejor amiga, Nena para mi y Briseis Ryddley Ravenclaw para los demás harrymaniacos.Decirla que la quiero con locura, que es una amiga súper guay y que esta tan ida del pelote con Harry Potter como yo. Gracias por leer mis penoooosas historias y por ayudarme en mis momentos de bloqueo mental.  
  
Os dedico este fic a todos vosotros que pincháis en el y gastáis unos minutos de vuestra vida en leerlo, es mi primer fic publicado así que por lo que mas quieran les pido que me dejen todos los rewies del mundo que puedan.me gustaría hacer amigos del mundo mágico(como ya les dije estoy ida de la cabeza)Les recomiendo Merlín que es el fic de mi Nena y mola mucho, gracias , gracias, gracias  
  
Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son todos de JK Rowling a la que adoro por ser tan chachi y tener tanta imaginación como servidora.  
  
El concilio del fénix  
  
  
  
En el centro del gran bosque se divisaba la silueta de un hombre mayor, rondaría los 150 años. Vestía una túnica vaporosa y un sombrero picudo, ambos celestes, que hacían juego con sus ojos, ocultos bajo unas gafas de media luna. Empuñaba un avarita. De entre las sombras surgieron cinco personas mas. Dos mujeres y tres hombres. Aparentemente no tenían nada en común, salvo que al igual que el hombre mayor todos empuñaban sus varitas y en sus frentes brillaba un símbolo. Era un fénix bicéfalo.  
  
Los componentes de aquella extraña organización levantaron sus varitas hasta marcar la mitad de su cara. De pronto un sonido melodioso y agradable penetro en sus almas. Era el canto de un fénix, y ese no era un fénix cualquiera sino Fawkes.  
  
Sobrevoló las cabezas del grupo, que se habían dispuesto formando un circulo y aterrizo majestuosamente en medio de ellos. Al tocar tierra se fue transformando hasta adoptar la figura de un hombre muy mayor. Vestía de gris y poseía un cetro alto con complicados adornos en la parte superior. Aquel no era otro que el mayor hechicero de la historia, Merlín.  
  
Todos los allí presentes se sentaron en sillas que habían surgido de la nada y el anciano comenzó a hablar:  
  
- Bien venidos, habéis sido convocados al concilio del fénix. Vosotros sois los protectores de mi heredero. Los encargados de cuidarlo, enseñarlo, protegedlo... Se acerca tiempo oscuros, el camino del bien y del mal porto se cruzaran. Mas solo uno de ellos podrá continuar.   
  
La orden del fénix a de despertar, vuestra misión es intentar que el bien perdure en le mundo, para siempre.  
  
Dicho esto una luz cegadora invadió la reunión, y a miles de Km. de allí un chico llamado Harry Potter despertó de un extraño sueño.  
  
Harry despertó extrañado, había soñado con que el fénix de Dumbledore era un animago, y una cosa rara de la orden del fénix.  
  
Se levanto sobresaltado, ¿ya eran las una! pronto su tía lo llamaría para comer. Y no se equivoco, en ese instante una desagradable voz perforo su tímpano.  
  
- Niño baja a comer o también piensas ayunar???????  
  
Harry se vistió he izo ademán de peinarse. Bajo con mucha pesadumbre las escaleras, se acerco al quicio de la puerta, pero para su sorpresa hoyo a "tía" Marge.  
  
-Ese estúpido chico, se tira todo el día durmiendo sin aportar nada ala familia.Todo se hereda, su padre un vago que no trabajaba y su madre, la oveja negra de su familia, que podría salir de aquella horrible mezcla, un estúpido gandul.  
  
La rabia recorría cada poro del cuerpo de Harry, estaba rojo, lo notaba.  
  
Abrió la puerta, no sin antes agarrar su varita, no podía pensar, todo su sentido común se había quedado en el hall.  
  
-Nunca, jamás vuelvas , a, insultar a mis padres. Dijo pausadamente, apuntando a Dudley, Vernon y Marge.  
  
- porque no??? Esta no es tu casa desgraciado!!!!!!  
  
- A no ?????????  
  
.- Demasius!! Vociferó.  
  
UN rayo de luz penetro en los cuerpo de aquellas tres albóndigas, digo personas, y enseguida cayeron al suelo, sin conciencia.  
  
- Expelliarmus!!!  
  
La varita se escapo de sus manos, y Harry salió despedido hacia el otro lado de la habitación. La varita atravesó la estancia y fue hacia la mano con la conjuro, quien con un derechazo la atrapo con gran agilidad, mientras que con la izquierda empuñaba una varita, aquella persona no era otra que Petunia Dursley, su tía.  
  
  
  
Espero que les halla gustado mucho, soy muy pesada, pero please déjenme r/r me hace muchísima ilusión 


	2. La verdad sobre pet evans

Dedico este fic a mi otra best friend, Cumu, Que la quiero con locura y que me encanta pelearme con ella todo el día, a todos ustedes que aunque nadie me ha dejado r/r y me deprimí mucho tuve un mail que me animo un montonazo, molto grache ( que cateta). Espero que este capitulo les guste mas que el anterior. También se lo dedico a mis profesoras de lengua y sociales , ya que debido al aburrimiento mortal que me provocan sus clases tengo inspiración para rato.  
  
Disclaimer: todos estos personajes son de mi querida y admirada JK ROWLING, no me persigue el animo de lucro ni nada por el estilo.  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
La verdad sobre Pet Evans  
  
- Tu, tu , tu????  
  
- Si Harry, así es, soy, bueno digamos que una bruja.  
  
_ Yo, yo, esto, me van a expulsar verdad?  
  
_ Lo mas seguro, pero ahora siéntate, es hora de poner los puntos sobre las ies.  
  
Harry se sentó en una silla cercana, quería apurar todo lo posible antes de que lo expulsaran del mundo mágico, de su mundo.  
  
Petunia apunto a si misma:  
  
- Corporeu transform.  
  
Su cara, su pelo, sus ojos, todo se fue transformando, hasta adoptar una forma bastante conocida, no la había visto muchas veces, solo dos. Una en el espejo de Oesed y otra saliendo de la varita de Lord Voldemort...  
  
Pelo largo, castaño rojiza, figura esbelta, pero sobre todos esos ojos tan característicos verde-esmeralda.  
  
Sus ojos se empañaron, aquella era su madre... aunque su corazón hablaba por si solo, su mente le decía: no puede ser ella, esta muerta, muerta Harry dio la vida por ti. De pronto algo le hizo volver a la realidad....  
  
- Mi nombre es Pet Evans, soy la hermana gemela de tu madre.  
  
Aquellas ya eran demasiadas emociones en un día.  
  
- Soy una de las mas famosas aurors del ministerio, mi misión era protegerte el tiempo que estuvieras aquí en Privet Drive. Es curioso, me recuerdas tanto a James y a Lily.  
  
(n/a estos son los pensamientos de la Pet)  
  
Hizo una pausa, sus ojos se cristalizaron, tenia que contarle todo a su sobrino, pero con solo nombrar a su querida hermana le hacia sentirse vacía, era como si su corazón dejase de latir por unos segundos.  
  
Harry noto como su tía se trababa , su alma se resquebrajaba, por un momento pensó que era su medre, una luz en el fondo de aquel túnel que recorría desde la muerte de Cedric Diggory.  
  
- Pero por que?? Pregunto el muchacho con amargura.  
  
- Esto tampoco es fácil para mi, yo antes tenia una vida, ¿sabes?, mi hermana murió, mi h,e,r,m,a,n,a Harry, era como parte de mi, yo también sufrí, estábamos mas unidas de lo que piensas, mas de lo que nadie podía llegar a pensar. Me encomendaron la misión de cuidarte, tuve que dejar al amor de mi vida, y casarme con este estúpido Dursley.  
  
La mujer pego un pequeño puntapié a aquel horrible muggle, rodó un poco, y se puso boca arriba.  
  
Después - continuo con voz lúgubre- tuve que fingir ser una muggle, actuar como ellos¿ tu sabes lo difícil que es estar separada de mi mundo, de mi vida por 15 años?  
  
Harry estaba furioso, su tía le había ocultado la verdad, no tenia perdón. El joven Potter se levanto se golpe tirando la silla. Aquello tenia que ser una pesadilla, o ¿tal vez un sueño? Porque aquella mujer que tenia delante era hermosa, muy hermosa, casi tanto como... (n/a soy mala lo siento) y según contaba tenia que quererlo mucho.  
  
Dos lagrimas abordaron sus ojos, resbalaron por su joven rostro hasta caer al suelo, estaba llorando. El gran Harry Potter, que había vencido al mas poderosos mago tenebroso de la historia, el niño que sobrevivido, llorando.  
  
  
  
-no llores Harry, ahora que sabes una de las verdades no tendrás que sufrir mas. Una voz retumbo en su cabeza, miro a su tía, estaba hablando, peor u momento...¿aquello era ¿¿¿¿¿¿parsel?????  
  
- Hablas parsel? Pregunto Harry sin ningún intento de disimular su asombro.  
  
  
  
- Así es tesoro, tu madre y yo lo hablábamos...  
  
- Podrás perdonarme tía, me dejado llevar, todo este tiempo que has malgastado por mi, y yo mira como te lo agradezco .  
  
- Tranquilo, ¿sabes? He estado años intentando no mostrarte ningún cariño, - ambos se estaban abrazando- tantas noches he esperado a que te durmieras para poder contemplarte sin tener que disimular, y cuando veía las plumas y los pergaminos sentía unas ganas tremendas de gritar y de decirte la verdad.. La mujer se silencio de pronto, Harry noto algo duro en la espalda, alguien le estaba apuntando con una varita.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya, la gran auror Pet Evans, quien lo iba a decir.  
  
- Vernon tu eres???  
  
- Yo?? Vernon??? Mi nombre es Andrew Avery ( Sorry nena no tenia inspiración divina, por cierto les suena de algo este nombre??) y si cariño soy un mortifago. Desde que mi amo resurgió estoy ocupando el cuerpo de este idiota muggle para poder vigilar al idiota este.- Crucio!!!!  
  
Miles de cuchillos atravesaron el cuerpo del chico, después intento agarrar su varita que estaba tirada en el piso, se irguió pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar oyó  
  
- Imperius!!  
  
Andrew acababa de meter la gamba, porque a Harry no le afectaba la Imperius...  
  
- Mata a tu tía, extermínala-  
  
- Así are dijo Harry con voz solemne- Este tío es tonto, pensó  
  
Se dirigió hacia su tía que tenia una cara de pavor para una foto, le guiño suavemente un ojo, dio un tremendo giro de 180º y dijo  
  
- Locomotor mortis.  
  
Avery cayo al suelo, una sombra se formo en una esquina de la habitación, un dolor penetrante sacudió a Harry, aquellos ojos rojos y esa sonrisa hosca eran inconfundibles  
  
- Voldemort  
  
- Así es Potter, que pena que solo sea un reflejo, podría haberte matado ahora pero la verdad prefiero que la Orden del Fénix lo presida. En cuanto a ti -dijo dirigiéndose a Pet, llevo mucho tiempo sin verte, cielo, demasiado, deberíamos vernos para tener una charla, ya sabes, FAMILIAR, que pena que la zorra de tu hermana ya no este ¿¿verdad??  
  
- Vete, lárgate , yo no soy parte de tu familia, tu ya no eres mi padre....  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren preguntar comentar o simplemente charlar ya saben, déjenme un review. 


	3. Cruce de miradas

Disclaimer:igual que los anteriores  
  
Este capitulo a sido escrito a medias con briseis así que gracias por las colaboraciones. Aunque nadie me deje r/r yo continuo, aunque algo deprimida.Este capitulo se lo dedico a Snichi que me dejo un review en mi otra historia, lo que pasa es que no la voy a continuar por ahora, aunque claro si llegan mas peticiones....... pues.......entonces....a lo mejor.... la continuo, si alguien quiere leerla se llama La verdad sobre los Ryddle. Gracias a todos los que soportáis me pésima historia, bueno hay va el tercer capitulo.  
  
CRUCE DE MIRADAS  
  
-¿Que ocurre Harry?¿nunca te había contado tu querido Albus Dumbledore que yo era el padre de Lily Potter? Parece que te a ocultado algunos puntos a cerca de tu pasado, ¿no crees?  
  
- ¡Déjame!¡Basta!-se llevo las manos a los oídos-¿que pretendes con todo esto? Tu no puedes ser... ¡NO! Mataste a tu propia hija y me hubieras matado a mi de no ser por....  
  
-Porque eres parte de mi- interrumpió Voldemort- Así es mi querido chico, tu y yo somos iguales como ya te dije en una ocasión, aunque ni yo mismo sabia que lo fuéramos tanto. No te pude matar porque el duelo entre los herederos de Merlín no sucederá hasta que dentro de ocho meses se habrán las aguas del Mar del Norte, dando lugar al resurgimiento del Tryclops.  
  
- ¿Que hablas?,yo no soy el heredero de nadie, estas intentando manipularme, como siempre lo intentas, tu no eres mi abuelo, no lo eres, tu lo que eres es un ¡ MONSTRUO!  
  
Su mundo se fragmentaba como una fina copa de cristal que cae de la mesa por descuido de alguien,y, al igual que esta cayo al suelo descargando lagrimas amargas, aquello era mas de lo podía enfrentar, había pasado por muchas penalidades, pero siempre encontraba una mano amiga a la queaferrarse y continuar, por muy doloroso que le resultase, pero ahora estaba solo, no había rastro por ningún lado de su tía, seria ella un aliado de Voldemort??O simplemente un oasis en un mar de desgracias? sin duda alguna aquella situación le sobrepasaba.  
  
- Lo comprenderás con el tiempo mi querido niño, dijo Voldemort con tono "tierno" (a/N hombre teniendo en cuenta que a querido matarlo una, dos, tres.... bueno un montón de veces y que si pudiera lo estrangularía pues....)Se acerco al muchacho y acaricio su pelo negro azabache.  
  
Cociéndola la barbilla con fuerza, intento obligar al chico a mirarlo a los ojos; esos ojos que traían de cabeza a toda la comunidad mágica. Se resistió, no quería verlos, odiaba mas que nunca a aquel desgraciado, aunque algo le decía que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, en verdad, Voldemort era su abuelo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡MÍRAME!!!!- bramo zarandeándolo y amarrándolo por la muñeca de forma que le hacia daño. Harry levanto los ojos de forma arrogante y encontró la fría y escalofriante mirada de Lord Voldemort.  
  
-No puedes ignorar el pasado pequeño, me perteneces ¡¡¡¡eres mío!!!! (N/BRISS: le falta mi tesoroo.... mío..., creo que el pobre sa flipao)  
  
Voldemort alargo la mano que tenia libre y con sus blancos y delgados dedos levantó el flequillo de Harry, recorriendo de forma lenta y pausada el perfil de aquello que significo un día el símbolo de su caída .  
  
- No-consiguió musitar Harry mientras las ultimas gotas de sustancia salina se deslizaban velozmente por su joven y pálido rostro-,te odio.  
  
-Aprenderás a quererme- respondió el hombre encapuchado al aire mientras amortiguaba la caída de su nieto, hasta ahora, su único punto débil.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
¿podría acabar alguna vez aquel oscuro pozo?¿ acaso no tenia, como todas las cosas un fondo?  
  
Diviso un punto a lo lejos, se iba agrandando: había divisado el fin del largo viaje (A/N por si alguien no lo pilla, se esta muriendo)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
- ¿Potter? ¡maldito niño! ¡DESPIERTA!- grito una voz.  
  
La nariz aguileña y los inexpresivos ojos negros eran inconfundibles. No supo porque razón hizo caso a su odiado profesor de pociones, pero el caso es que despertó.  
  
- ¿ Donde estoy? consiguió preguntar  
  
-En el despacho del director, Levántate!!!!!  
  
- Tranquilo Severus, dijo la inconfundible voz de Dumbledore desde el otro lado del despacho.  
  
Harry se levanto como pudo, ante el estaba la sala circular que por diversos motivos conocía tan bien, al otro lado del escritorio se encontraba su querido director, Albus Dumbledore. De pronto se acordó de todo lo ocurrido y cayo en la cuenta de que era el momento, lo iban a expulsar de la comunidad mágica. Ello explicaba la cara de felicidad de Snape y la mirada triste de Dumbledore.  
  
- Siéntate por favor. Creo que sabes porque estas aquí ¿me equivoco?  
  
- Me van a expulsar  
  
- Bueno, eso lo trataremos luego, ahora he de explicarte algunas cosas de las que Voldemort te dijo.En verdad el es tu abuelo.  
  
- ¡Por que no me lo?  
  
- Déjame continuar sin interrumpir por favor, no te lo dije antes porque consideraba que un niño de 11,12,13 o 14 años no es capaz de asimilar que su abuelo mato a sus padres y lo intento matar a el como cinco veces, por muy maduro que seas. Ahora viene lo mas difícil, acomódate  
  
¡Que gracia! -Pensó Harry-, me van a expulsar, me a dicho que Voldemort es mi abuelo, me a dicho que soy un inmaduro y me dice que me acomode que me va a contar un cuentecito de magos antiguos!!!!  
  
- Como sabes-continuo Albus ignorando el monologo mental que su alumno mantenía- Merlín fue el mayor mago de la historia, era hijo de Taliesin y Charis (A/N La charini pa las amigas no HL), creo un hechizo mágico, el Tryclops, consiste en crear un triangulo mágico en el que se oculta algo muy preciado, en este caso el Torm de Harum, para ello puso tres talismanes protegidos por tres ordenes distintas, La orden del Fénix, la del Dragón y la del León. Además en el seno de la Orden del Fénix, nacerían de descendientes de Taliesin y Charis, sus herederos. Los demás miembros de las ordenes eran descendientes de sus aliados. Cada generación de Heredero acumularía poderes del todos lo herederos que le antecedieron, hasta legar a la mismísima reencarnación de Merlín, entonces las aguas del Mar del Norte se abrirían. Ese máximo heredero eres tu Harry Potter. Aunque hubo un problemilla de por medio. Una de las generaciones de Heredaron fue Houlguet Hogwarts, hijo de Serena y Toliuten, los guardianes de aquella época eran Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huflepuff, Godric Gryffindor , Salazar Slytherin y Grenius Grindelwald.  
  
había una poco por la cual si algún guardián no estaba de acuerdo podía añadir otro heredero, en esta época, sucedió que Slytherin y Grindelwal se separaron del grupo e hicieron la poción y le añadieron lagrimas de fénix y veneno de basilisco, lo que quiere decir que el heredero postizo nacería antes y podría adquirir mas fuerza que el heredero de sangre.  
  
Por ello cuando las aguas se abran Voldemort y tu os batiréis a un duelo a MUERTE.  
  
JOOOODDDDDDDEEEEEEERR- pensó Harry- Menudo royo raro se montaban los antiguos.  
  
- Ahora Harry el ministro y McGonagall entraran por la puerta y se decidirá tu destino.  
  
Minerva seguida de Fudge entraron por la puerta con caras serias, lo que Harry pensó que era un sueño, se había hecho realidad, acaricio por ultima vez la varita, dentro de horas, estaría partida en dos, y el estaría pidiendo limosna en cualquier esquina del Londres muggle.  
  
Los adultos se reunieron en un corro, al cabo de dos minutos, que al muchacho le parecieron siglo Albus se volvió a sentar.  
  
- Supongo que esto les hará falta, dijo Harry ofreciendo su varita a Dumbledore.  
  
- No Harry, por ahora seguirás siendo un mago  
  
- Entonces, voy a salir impune!!!!  
  
Aunque las miradas serias de todos le indicaron que no era así.  
  
- No choco- intervino Fudge- Este año comenzaras tu quinto curso, en Durmstang.  
  
Nota: sino me extendieron el rollo del heredero y se quedaron así o_O mándenme un mail y yo se lo explico de forma mas pausada.  
  
Nota2: me gustaría que me dieran nombres para los alumnos de Durtang que tanto nombre a mi no me sale y el otro día me empezó a salir humo por las orejas.  
  
  
  
Nota 3:Mi amiga Briseis y yo estamos creando una pagina del Potter tenemos un lió de nombres, leanlos y please, dígannos cual les gusta mas el que salga elegido dará titulo a nuestra pagina:  
  
- El bosque prohibido  
  
-Entre la luz y la sombra  
  
- Luces y sombras  
  
- Luces en el bosque prohibido  
  
  
  
Nota 4: Estamos abiertas a cualquier sugerencia y/o colaboración de cualquier tipo, si les interesa mándennos un mail o déjennos un r/r  
  
Me despido ya ¡Hasta la próxima entrega! 


	4. Knockturn

Disclaimer: como he repetido, cientos y miles de veces todo este mundo no ha salido de mi loca y enmarañada cabeza. Han salido de la de JK Rowling, por lo tanto le pertenecen,( son suyos..........todo suyos.............., sus tesoooooroooos. Hay que ver como empiezo ya el capitulo con las tonterías.)También son de otras entidades como la Warner.etc........etc.  
  
  
  
Nota 1:  
  
Visto que con lo del heredero todo el mundo se quedó o_OOOO total pues yo lo explico de nuevo, aunque no crean, es la 6 vez que lo escribo y ni yo misma entiendo como puedo haberme inventado tantas chorradas juntas....... pues........., bueno hay va de nuevo:  
  
  
  
El mago Merlín, creó un hechizo muy poderoso de ocultamiento. El Tryclops, que consiste en guardar algo muy valioso ( el Torm de Haurm, en este caso) en un triangulo mágico. Para aumentar la seguridad, Merlín colocó un talismán en cada vértice de triangulo.  
  
Para proteger el Talismán colocó un "grupo de magos". La orden del Fénix, (en Bretaña), La orden del Dragón (en Suecia) y La orden del León (en Francia).  
  
Además Merlín quiso que de una de estas asociaciones, salieran todos sus herederos a lo largo y ancho de la historia, esta era La orden del Fénix. Los herederos iban sumando poderes y llegaría un punto en el cual un heredero seria tan poderoso (o mas que él).  
  
Entonces coincidiendo con un raro fenómeno cósmico (que ya me inventaré) La aguas del Mar de Norte se abrirán y el heredero, podrá conseguir el Torm.  
  
Otro punto a aclarar es el tema de los guardianes; son magos designados por los progenitores del heredero, y su misión es proteger a fuego y sangre al heredero y al talismán.  
  
Merlín, que era un tío mu enreversao, creó una poción mediante la cual los guardianes podían crear un heredero "postizo" pero tenían que consultar antes al resto de La Orden.  
  
Entonces resulto que en la época de Hogwarts ( que era un heredero), los guardianes eran los 4 fundadores y el Grindelwald. Y entonces, como al Slytherin y al Grindelwald, ( que eran mu traicioneros y mu guarrillos) no les parecía bien que Harry fuera el máximo heredero pues hicieron la poción a espaldas de los demás y le añadieron unos ingredientes especiales para que su heredero ( Voldemort) fuera muy fuerte.  
  
Así cuando las aguas se abran, Harry y Voldie tendrán que luchar por el Torm a muerte.  
  
Espero que esto haya disipado, mas o menos, sus dudas sobre el tema, si me explico muy mal y las siguen teniendo pues ya saben, me dejan lo que ustedes saben y yo se lo explico por mail, porque como tenga que explicarlo en todos los capítulos la gente se me duerme..............  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Bueno los R/r los contesto al final Ok?  
  
Este capitulo se lo dedico a Arwen, la chica mas maja del mundo entero, ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDA.  
  
  
  
  
  
Knockturn  
  
  
  
De pronto, y antes de que Harry pudiera asimilar la noticia, el pórtico que daba entrada al despacho del director se abrió de forma repentina. Hagrid apareció con rostro triunfal sujetando una carta en la mano.  
  
- Seguro que Dumbledore no se lo ha dicho - pensó Harry  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore, acaba de llegar esta carta, es del Departamento del Uso Indebido de la Magia.  
  
Hagrid dirigió una mirada cómplice a Harry que lo observaba expectante, sin comprender nada. Dumbledore agarró la carta con una agilidad impresionante. Todos los presentes, incluido el ministro comenzó a leer por encima del hombro del director. Hary tenia un especial interés en la cara de Snape, al que se le borro la sonrisa casi al instante.  
  
- Mi querido muchacho, parece que hoy es tu día de suerte.-Dumbledore le ofreció la carta para que la leyera. El chico la cogió con mucha fuerza, la abría roto de no ser porque Dumbledore ya la había soltado.  
  
  
  
  
  
Estimado señor Potter:  
  
  
  
  
  
Somos conscientes de las faltas que ha cometido hoy, pero debido a las condiciones especiales que lo rodeaban, hemos reconsiderado la opción de enviarlo a Durmstang, en su lugar, comenzara como siempre en Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Atentamente Departamento del Uso Indebido de la Magia.  
  
  
  
  
  
- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.  
  
- Bien señor Potter, es hora de dormir, se alojara en el Caldero Chorreante, sus cosas ya han sido llevadas a la posada, permanecerá sin moverse esta semana en el Callejón Diagon. Ahora por favor profesor Snape, acompáñelo por la red flú . Ordenó la Prof. McGonagall a quien en esos momentos, Harry veía como una bella y joven muchachita.  
  
  
  
El profesor Snape hizo un gesto con la cara a Harry para que saliera, este de forma encantadora se despidió de todos los presentes y salió del despacho. Sino fuera porque no era el momento, Harry se abría reído a carcajada limpia de la cara de su profesor de pociones. Estaba seguro que lamentaba con toda su alma, que esto no hubiera ocurrido dentro del curso para poder quitarle al menos 100 puntos a su casa.  
  
Llegaron frente a una de las chimeneas del Gran Comedor, Snape esparció los polvos y adentrándose en el fuego verdoso dijo:  
  
- Al Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Cuando el grasiento pelo desapareció Harry hizo lo propio, y segundos después estaban en la posada de los magos.  
  
El Prof. Snape se inclino hacia Harry y le dijo:  
  
- Bien Potter, he de decirte que la próxima vez me encargaré personalmente de que no se te conceda ningún favor especial, ahora, dirígete hacia Tom el te dirá cual es tu habitación. Hasta pronto Potter.  
  
La expresión de Snape era de foto, sin embargo, Harry presintió que ese año, Snape le tomaría mucha mas manía de la que actualmente gozaba, si es que eso era posible.  
  
Harry se dirigió hacia el posadero quien con gesto amable le indico cual era su habitación. Todas sus cosas ya estaban en la estancia, así que Harry se tumbo en la cama y se durmió con lo puesto.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto a una hora mas o menos temprana, y bajó, a desayunar. La posada estaba a rebosar de gente. Grandes brujos de porte elegante, debatiendo sobre el mundo en general, niños chicos todo el día gritando de forma insoportable, brujas que lo señalaban cada vez que pasaba cerca, y adolescentes que empezaban a gritar y a pedirle autógrafos. Parecía que los artículos de Rita Skeeter, habían hecho mella en la población femenina.  
  
Tras un desayuno bastante atareado, Harry decidió salir a pasear, y de paso a comprar sus libros. En primer lugar se dirigió hacia la botica, luego hacia Túnicas para Cualquier Ocasión de la señora Malkin. Después de comprar los libros, se dirigió a la heladería. Cuando estaba sentado en una de las mesas, un extraño pensamiento le vino a la cabeza, ¿ Y si visitaba el Callejón Knockturn? Al fin y al cabo, hacia tres años había ido, y no le dio tiempo a ver casi nada.  
  
Después de zamparse en gigantesco helado, se dirigió sin rumbo por las callejuelas, al doblar una esquina se topó con un muro de ladrillos, no sabia si seria una entrada, pero por probar. Dio unos golpes de forma similar a los que se daban para poder ver el Diagon Alley, sin embargo nada ocurrió entonces,. Decidió dar los mismos golpes, pero en sentido opuesto, tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, los ladrillos se empezaron a separar, dando lugar a un callejón triste y sombrío, parecía que el aire estaba mas cargado, y el color principal era el negro.  
  
Harry recorrió las tiendas con la mirada, todas ella con horribles escaparates, y con nombres poco publicitarios:  
  
Artículos para tortura de muggles; La casa del vampiro; Artículos variados de magia tenebrosa...  
  
Harry fijó la vista en un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro, a la cabeza de ellos iba Lucius Malfoy, El chico se apartó de la vista, apostaba su Saeta de Fuego, a que todos ellos eran mortifagos. El tenebroso grupo dobló la esquina y se metió en una mohosa posada:  
  
El Dementor Borrachín  
  
Harry dejándose llevar por sus impulsos se metió con mucho disimulo en la posada y se oculto bajo una mesa cercana a la de los cuatro hombres.  
  
- Bueno Adolf,Carol, dijo haciendo una reverencia, Malfoy-¿qué se siente al estar de nuevo al aire libre.?  
  
Una voz de ultratumba contestó:  
  
- Gracias por todo Lucius, la verdad es que estar en Azcaban no sienta bien a nadie.  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco, los cuatro bultos negros bajaron las capuchas dejando ver sus rostros, ante el estaban Lucius Malfoy, un matrimonio, Los señores Lestrange, lo sabia porque el señor Weasly les había enseñado fotos de su anuario escolar, y estos figuraban entre las fotos, aunque su cara estaba pálida y cetrina, Harry los reconoció, ¿ Habían escapado de Azcaban!  
  
Había una cuarta persona, la cual Harry no distinguía con claridad, por ello sacó la cabeza y se encontró con un rostro muy conocido.  
  
El rostro de Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia.  
  
  
  
  
  
Contestaciones a los Reviews:  
  
FALCONB: Gracias por tu critica, la verdad me ayuda bastante, aunque creo que este capitulo es penoso. Espero que lo del heredero haya quedado claro. Si me dices como, yo encantada pongo lo de los reviews anónimos. Gracias otra vez y gracias por torturarte leyendo mi historia.  
  
  
  
  
  
AKIRA AKIZUKI: Siento que el HHr tarde, pero ya verás, se paciente que veras como cuando llegué llegara a lo bestia, gracias por tu comentario.  
  
  
  
  
  
ARWEN: Mil besos y mil millones de gracias, guapa tu!!!!!! Siento lo penoso que es este capitulo, pero la teoría cinético- molecular me bloquea. Espero que te haya servido un poco para evadirte de tus estudios.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno aquí termina el cuarto capitulo, siento que sea algo penoso, pero quería sorprenderlos a todos ya que supongo se esperarían que Harry fuera a Durmstang, tengo un fic pensado con esa trama , pero no se cuando lo escribiré.  
  
La continuación de este capitulo tardará un poco pues mis profesores han hecho un convenio para amargarme la semana y ponerme todos los días un examen. Mientras tanto sigan dejándome review con consejos, dudas.. eso si no me envíen criticas muy duras que luego me deprimo. Aunque eso si, que no se les olvide.  
  
  
  
DEJENME UN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¿QUÉ NO SABEN COMO? YO SE LO INDICO  
  
ll  
  
ll  
  
ll  
  
ll  
  
ll  
  
ll  
  
\/ 


	5. de emociones y desilusiones

Por fin he llegado al capitulo cinco. La verdad es que nunca creí que lo conseguiría, gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado con vuestros comentarios. Este capitulo se lo dedico a una de las personas mas loca y graciosa que conozco. Aunque también la mas buena y amable, y una de las pocas que soporta mis excentricidades, ya te he dedicado un capitulo no petarda? Bueno si aun no caes este chapter es para mi Maria Sánchez.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Rowling, no seas mala y no me denuncies, que yo no gano nada con esto...  
  
  
  
  
  
EMOCIONES Y DESILUSIONES  
  
  
  
Un fuerte ruido, atrajo la atención del joven Potter, se dio la vuelta, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
Frente a él había unos enormes zapatones de charol amarillos, una falda rosa fuerte, una ceñida camisa verde pistacho, (N/A : que poco sentido del gusto).  
  
Al final, una de las cosas que Harry no había previsto: Una enorme camarera de cara regordeta y bucles rojos. La expresión de su rostro lo decía todo, lo había reconocido.  
  
El joven alcanzo a salir corriendo, al tiempo que la mujer tiraba la jarra de hidromiel que llevaba:  
  
- Harry Potter!!!!! Chilló  
  
de pronto, como si alguien tuviera el control sobre lo que ocurría todo paso a cámara lenta, aquella terrible huida se hizo peor aún.  
  
Los cuatro mortifagos dieron un giro brusco, al tiempo que se levantaban `para alcanzar al chico.  
  
Harry seguía corriendo, ya casi estaba en la puerta cuando resbaló con el hidromiel.  
  
Volvió la cabeza y la visión no mejoro mucho, las blancas manos de Lucius Malfoy iban directas a su cuello. Se levanto como pudo y salió de la terrible taberna. Coria como un caballo desbocado, arrastrando a todo aquel que no podía esquivarlo.  
  
¿ Acaso no se podía salir de aquel apestoso lugar?, tenia que haber una salida, y no podri estar lejos. Los mortifagos le seguían muy de cerca, por fin descubrió la pared enladrillada.  
  
Iba a sacar la varita cuando sintió el fulflu de cuatro túnicas detrás suya. Cornelius Fudge iba a la cabeza de ellos con un aspecto muy hosco.  
  
- Ahora que sabes la verdad, iras corriendo a Dumbledore, ¿me equivoco?  
  
- No. La verdad, mucha gente pensaba que usted era un necio, aunque pocos se podrían imaginar que fuera un gusano rastrero como Malfoy. Dijo Harry escupiendo las palabras y disfrutando con cada silaba.  
  
- Veremos a ver quien es el sucio rastrero mequetrefe. Adolf, ahora que has vuelto podrías estrenarte, no se, tal vez matando a Potter.  
  
El final estaba cerca, estaba atrapado en un callejón sin salida, rodeado por cuatro mortifagos. Todos ellos deseosos de vengar la muerte de su señor. La angustia le invadía, aunque no tenia miedo a la muerte, el echo de morir como un perro acorralado le hacia vomitar.  
  
Aquellas palabras tan familiares, y a la vez tan crueles hicieron eco en su cabeza.  
  
- Avada Kedavra.  
  
Una luz verde invadió el lugar. Harry abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que habían estado cerrados, era el momento de volver con sus padres. Aunque no sintió otra cosa que un profundo dolor. Un dolor intenso en el brazo, el brazo que había hecho posible el resurgimiento de el Señor de la Tinieblas.  
  
  
  
La luz ceso, y ante el yacían los cuerpos inertes de aquellos que lo habían intentado matar. Miro su brazo, y ante el se perfilaba la marca tenebroso, negra, como recien sellada, atravesada por un sangrante cicatriz en forma de rayo.  
  
Decidió salir lo mas rápido posible. Se dirigió corriendo al Caldero Chorreante. Tenia que avisar a Dumbledore. Subió a la habitación y en ella encontró a su fiel lechuza blanca enzarzada con otra negra y roja.  
  
Las separo y cayo en la cuenta de que la lechuza negra tenia una nota, la desdoblo con un cuidado extremo, no sin antes encerar al desconocido animal en una jaula. La nota decía lo siguiente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Te presento a Morgian, mi lechuza. Acabas de entrar en mi clan, queda poco para que podamos reunirnos y charlar a cerca de cómo aterrorizar al mundo mágico. Ahora eres mío, eres un nuevo mortifago.  
  
Ate. Tu abuelo, TSR: Voldemort  
  
  
  
Un temor mayor de lo habitual envolvió a Harry, rápidamente escribió al director, contándole todo lo sucedido, incluido lo de Morgian y la nota de Voldemort. Ato con mucho esmero la carta y susurro a Hedwing que era urgente.  
  
En cuanto a Morgian, escribió una contestación:  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamás me convertiré en un miembro de tu secta, nunca te perteneceré, antes muerto que servir a un sangre-sucia.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
  
  
Envió la carta, no lo creía, había utilizado la expresión sangre-sucia de forma despectiva, quizás su abuelo tenia razón y el mal se estaba apoderando de el.  
  
Durmió durante dos días, no recibió contestación de Dumbledore y eso le preocupaba. El día del regreso a Hogwarts estaba cerca.  
  
El día de regreso se levanto con el tiempo justo para salir corriendo. Como habían acordado la tarde antes, Tom, el tabernero le acompañaría a la estación.  
  
Llegaron a las once menos pocos minutos, por ello al chico no le extraño no ver a Ron o a Hermione.  
  
Subió al tren, no sin antes agradecer su amabilidad a Tom. Fue directamente hacia uno de los últimos vagones. En uno del final, se encontraba Hermione, sola.  
  
Entro con cuidado, al verla el estomago le dio un vuelco al tiempo que se sonrojaba. Estaba muy cambiada. Ella levanto la vista, y sus miradas se fundieron en una, permanecieron un rato mirándose, hasta que apareció Ron por la puerta.  
  
- Eh!!!!! Harry, tío cuanto tiempo sin verte.  
  
- Hola Ron dijo Harry "despertando.  
  
Ocupo un asiento en frente de Hermione, Ron se sentó al lado de esta, al tiempo que la cogía por la cintura, Harry sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho  
  
-¿Vosotros?, consiguió decir.  
  
- Así es Harry, llevamos un mes saliendo...  
  
  
  
  
  
Se que soy mala y perversa, pero no me maten, todavía la historia no ha terminado, al contrario. Los líos empiezan a partir de este momento. Perdonen por la tardanza de este capitulo, a partir de ahora procurare publicar los miércoles, los domingo o los dos días, según como tenga la semana.  
  
Este capitulo me hacho emocionarme, no se si habrá quedado muy bien, he de avisar que Harry no va a ser un niño bueno...  
  
Solo he tenido un review, así que le doy gracias a mi "paisana" Naijuli por su comentario, espero que tengas razón con lo de lo reviews.  
  
A todos los H/HR no hagan un convenio para matarme, como ya he dicho mi cabeza esta loca y soy capaz de todo.  
  
Para terminar un ultimo comentario  
  
  
  
DEJENME UN MISERO REVIEW  
  
  
  
  
  
Me despido, solo me falta decir eso de continuara.... 


	6. Sin tapujos en el corazon

Disclaimer: No me demandes querida Rowling, que yo soy una mísera niñata que le apasiona la literatura...  
  
  
  
SIN TAPUJOS EN EL CORAZON  
  
  
  
- ¿Por qué no me lo habíais contado antes, mediante lechuzas, durante el verano?  
  
  
  
-Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa. No hace falta que te alteres tanto, respondió Ron.  
  
  
  
Era verdad, la noticia le había cogido por sorpresa, tuvo una reacción desproporcionada, miró a Hermione, que permanecía sentada, ocultando su rostro, simplemente, para que Hary no viera que estaba llorando, aunque el pensara que eran otros los motivos que la llevaban a ello.  
  
La idea de no comentarle nada a Harry había sido suya( de Hermione). Ignoraba los motivos que le habían impulsado a ello, pero el solo nombrar a su amigo le hacia un nudo en el estomago.  
  
Por fin los chicos se sentaron, y Ron comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Que fuerte lo del ministro y Malfoy, los encontraron muertos en el callejón Knoturn. Nadie sabe nada, no me extrañaría que Draco Malfoy no acudiera este año al colegio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento pena por él.  
  
Aquellas palabras resonaban en la mente de El Niño que Sobrevivió, al fin y al cabo, de una manera u otra el había asesinado a cuatro personas, y de nada servia ahora la excusa de que lo hizo sin querer, porque esta vez algo en lo profundo de su alma, había deseado la muerte de aquellos mortífagos, apenas una chispa en el fondo de una caverna, si, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas.  
  
Se pensó dos veces antes de comentar el asunto a sus amigos, y decidió, callarlo y esperar, a tener noticias de Dumbledore al menos.  
  
El resto del viaje fue pesado y muy aburrido, no había rastro de Malfoy, casi cuando la llegada estaba próxima, Harry salió con la excusa tonta de que estaba mareado y sentía nauseas, aunque no era de todo una excusa falsa, ya que sus amigos le ponían enfermo. Ron todo el rato besando y tocando a Hermione, que le correspondía con sonrisas nerviosas. Comenzó a andar, al llegar a un compartimento, la puerta se abrió, y de ella salió Draco, con la curiosa coincidencia, de que ambos estaban solos en el pasillo.  
  
El ver su pelo rubio platino, sus ojos grises, aquella piel tan pálida... un gran sentimiento de culpa le invadió, su pecho se sentía oprimido, y como si alguien estuviera intentando arrancarle el corazón, aquel corazón capaz de sentir amor, o de obtener el amor de alguien...  
  
En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había sido egoísta, había arrastrado a sus amigos a misiones que el destino había enunciado solo para él. Los había puesto en peligro tantas veces, tantas eran las ocasiones en las que ellos había dado todo por él, sin reclamar nada a cambio.Habían sufrido el dolor como pocos mortales, y habían enfrentado el mal y la muerte por Harry, como si fuera un tema personal. Y ahora que habían conseguido ser felices el uno junto al otro, el se "ponía enfermo". Quizás Voldemort tenia razón y se había convertido en un mísero mortifago, incapaz de amar, o soñar; en definitiva en un ser sin escrúpulos.  
  
Reflexiono todo aquello sin darse cuenta de la mirada del Malfoy.  
  
- Siento lo de tu padre Malfoy  
  
- Y por lo visto lo hiciste mas de cerca que los demás, ¿no Potter?  
  
-¿ Como...?  
  
- Tranquilo, no lo revelare a nadie, ¿sabes? Es increíble lo que puede hacer una inperio bien lanzada, así es Potter, mi mente por fin despierta de un largo letargo, que ha durado años. Espero poder arreglar las cosas entre nosotros...  
  
-¿Por qué Malfoy? Tantos años de odio y rencor y ahora echarlo atrás, ¿qué es de tu orgullo, de tu honor de Malfoy, por que me lo cuentas a mi?  
  
- La vida es dura Potter, cuando adquirimos la razón, se nos dan muchos caminos, en muchas ocasiones no hay vuelta atrás, y la angustia te carcome las entrañas. Pero otras, puedes rectificar, el honor es un valor falso impuesto por la sociedad, el orgullo, es uno de los peores enemigos de la raza humana. Hay que aprender a ignorarlos, a dejarlos de lado. He nacido de nuevo, y que mejor modo que disculpándome con aquel que me ayudó a renacer, que dices a ello ¿ Hermano?  
  
Draco extendió la mano en seña de reconciliación, al fin y al cabo, ellos eran muy parecidos, solos, misteriosos, y con un aura triste y taciturna, aun así a Harry le sorprendía la sabiduría y la elocuencia de las palabras de aquel muchacho, y por una razón, un instinto o un impulso que dominaba su corazón, decidió confiar en aquel chico.  
  
Después de aquello, ambos acordaron disimular en Hogwarts, al fin y al cabo, pertenecían a casas rivales...  
  
Hermione y Ron estaban en la misma posición que los dejó, bueno aunque ahora, Ron no tenia camisa...  
  
Al verlos soltó una carcajada, que en parte le ayudó a liberar tensiones. Aquella carcajada, hizo que su corazón volviera a latir, como si hubiera estado helado, desde el encuentro con Voldemort. Ambos chicos enrojecieron ante la actitud de su amigo.  
  
Llagaron a Hosmeade minutos después de la escenita.  
  
Cogieron unas de las primeras carrozas, así que no tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de ver los cerdos halados y la impresionante y sobrecogedora silueta de Hogwarts. Desmontaron y se dirigieron hacia la escalinata de mármol, en lo alto de la misma, y coronando el alto, se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
Se dirigió aprisa hacia Harry, y le indico que lo acompañara a su despacho. Recorrieron pasillos y corredores en silencio, sin emitir apenas sonidos, aquello preocupó al muchacho, que estaba acostumbrado a la actitud jovial y paternal para con Dumbledore. Por fin llegaron a la entrada secreta del despacho del director.  
  
- Meigas fritas, rebozadas con polvos flú  
  
Albus enrojeció ante semejante contraseña, subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con el portón de roble, que se abrió casi al instante. Harry tomó asiento,y Dumbledore se quedo de pie.  
  
- Muéstramela pues, chico  
  
Harry levanto la manga de su túnica, y la volvió a mirar él también. Permanecía igual que la ultima vez, la marca tenebrosa se perfilaba perfectamente en su blanca piel, y la cicatriz en forma de rayo estaba recubierta por una desagradable concha negruzca.  
  
Albus se acercó al muchacho, su rostro mostraba una enorme sonrisa triunfal, carraspeo un poco, y emitió un sonido extraño. Su voz sonaba triste, distante, y a la vez fría y escalofriante, capaz de helar la sangre a cualquier mago o muggle, una sensación, demasiado bien conocida por Harry. Aunque estaba confuso, estaba ante Dumbledore, el director, el mago que Voldemort temia,y por lo tanto su digamos segundo peor enemigo. El profesor acerco su dedo a la marca tenebrosa, y la perfilo con suavidad, hacian estremecerse hasta el último cabello agitado del muchacho. Siguió su recorrido hasta el rayo, y lo perfilo de aquella manera fría, por fin se detuvo en la punta de la misma.  
  
- Ahora eres mío Potter, un miembro de mi clan.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
  
  
¿qué destino funesto aguarda a nuestro Harrito?¿ Que la pasara a Dumbledore, estará raro, o le habrá sentado mal la comida y le dio indigestión?  
  
Todas sus dudas resueltas en próximas entregas de Toda la Verdad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTAS IDIOTAS  
  
  
  
Se que en este capitulo me he lucido, esta muy mal hecho, lo se, pero ya suficientemente crueles son con no dejarme review....  
  
Este capitulo es muy personal, ya que en ocasiones yo me siento como Harry o Draco. Estoy depre hoy, siento aburrirles. Sigan leyéndome todos los que lo hacen, (si es que alguien me lee)  
  
ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A TODOS LOS QUE EN ALGUNA OCASIÓN ME HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW, Y A LOS QUE TODAVÍA NO LO HAN HECHO, YA PUEDEN, HE PUESTO LO DE LOS REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS PARA QUE TODO AQUEL QUE LO DESEE PUEDA ESCRIBIRME, ASI QUE NO TIENEN ESCUSA...  
  
  
  
REVIEW  
  
  
  
AKIRA AKIZUKI:  
  
Gracias por tu r/r, ya es el segundo por lo que confirme que al menos alguien me lee. Tus deseos son ordenes para mi. El H/Hr vendrá muy de golpe, apenas en unas semanas. Eres la mejor y que no te extrañe que Hermi este ahora con Ron, es una de las muchas extravagancias de mi historia.  
  
  
  
Comentario para ARWEN:  
  
Ya no te mola mi historia, me has abandonado, estoy triste y sola, a lo mejor ya te cansaste de mi locura.... 


	7. Poderes sobrehumanos

Disclaimer: Una pena, pero nada de esto me pertenece. Son todos fruto de la sagaz mente de mi muy querida, retorcida y admirada Rowling  
  
Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi hermanita pequeña, Flufy. Que aunque odie al Potter, yo se lo dedico para que me deje en paz de una vez con que no hablo nunca de ella...  
  
PODERES SOBREHUMANOS  
  
Albus se acercó al muchacho, su rostro mostraba una enorme sonrisa triunfal, carraspeo un poco, y emitió un sonido extraño. Su voz sonaba triste, distante, y a la vez fría y escalofriante, capaz de helar la sangre a cualquier mago o muggle, una sensación, demasiado bien conocida por Harry. Aunque estaba confuso, estaba ante Dumbledore, el director, el mago que Voldemort temia,y por lo tanto su digamos segundo peor enemigo. El profesor acerco su dedo a la marca tenebrosa, y la perfilo con suavidad, hacían estremecerse hasta el último cabello agitado del muchacho. Siguió su recorrido hasta el rayo, y lo perfilo de aquella manera fría, por fin se detuvo en la punta de la misma.  
  
- Ahora eres mío Potter, un miembro de mi clan.  
  
Harry se aparto del viejo mago a la mayor velocidad que pudo, tapó la marca tenebrosa. Al otro lado del despacho, Dumbledore le apuntaba con la varita. Sus ojos, inexpresivos pero escalofriantes, se habían tornado de un rojo luminoso. Su cara, antes rosada, lucia una palidez extrema, y a su alrededor, se perfilaba un aura, oscura y siniestra. Era el momento de actuar. Harry dirigió su mano hacia el bolsillo de su túnica para extraer del mismo su varita. Pero cual fue su sorpresa que esta había desaparecido...  
  
- Ahora es el momento Potter, la ira de tu señor se descargara sobre ti.  
  
Esas ganas horribles de matar se apoderaron otra vez de él, su mente le repetía que atacase, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Una fuerza superior e inexplicable. (A parte de que no tenia la varita) Dumbledore, lanzo su hechizo, sin duda de magia antigua, aunque no tenia que ser muy agradable puesto que un enorme dragón de fuego se dirigía hacia él a una velocidad vertiginosa. Algo paso entonces, los ojos de Harry ardían en un fulgor extraño. El dragón, quedo bloqueado por un escudo transparente que se cernía alrededor del muchacho. Las cicatrices le ardían, sin embargo una nueva fuerza fluía dentro de su ser, ¿acababa de hacer magia sin varita!?. Sin ser consciente ya de sus actos, Harry extendió la mano, estaba intentando convocar algo. Una enorme y azulada bola de energía apareció entonces encima se su palma, la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia Dumbledore y este cayó al suelo, algo chamuscado. Entonces fue el momento en que las fuerzas de Harry se extinguieron y cayó al suelo. El respirar era un enorme esfuerzo para él. Aunque reunió fuerzas de sabe Dios donde y se levanto. No pretendía morir a los pies de la criatura mas despreciable del mundo. Dumbledore se dirigió hacia él. Estaba mas rígido de lo normal, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco,y con voz ronca dijo:  
  
- Tus poderes mortifagos avanzan, descarga esa ira sobre tus enemigos, y juntos seremos invencibles.  
  
Dicho esto una extraña nube emergió de su rostro. Y un Albus cansado pero "normal" se perfilaba ante él.  
  
- Ya has presenciado mucho por esta noche, Ovlivate.  
  
Todo adquiría un tono rosa pálido, las imágenes se volvían confusas y todos los recuerdos se borraron de su mente. Los párpados se le hacían pesados, ¿ para que mantenerlos abiertos?, no había motivo aparente por lo que se dejó vencer y los cerró.  
  
******** ******** ********** ************* ************* *********** ***********  
  
Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban una de las camas de aquella habitación. El muchacho que la ocupaba se incorporó con cierto trabajo. Se froto esos maravillaos ojos que poseía y extendió las manos en busca de sus gafas.  
  
Era una mañana extrañamente soleada. Los rayos del sol, como liberados tras una eterna captura, emergían de cualquier lugar del firmamento. Harry preoperó sus cosas para el primer día de clase y dirigió la mirada hacia la cama de Ron. Que se hallaba bien hecha y sin una arruga. Poco típico de el. Seguro que estaba con Hermione, al menos podría haberlo despertado. Extrañamente, no recordaba nada del banquete, solo ese terrible dolor de cabeza.  
  
Descendió por las escaleras, y bajo hacia el Gran Comedor. Todos los estudiantes se reunían emocionados en pequeños corrillos. Harry se sentó solo, al final de la mesa de Gryffindor. Ni rastro de sus amigos. Empezó a comer aunque sin mucho apetito. De pronto esas inconfundibles manos sudadas de Ron le taparon los ojos, seguidas de un ridículo ¿quién soy? Por parte del muchacho.  
  
- Adivino, -contestó Harry con voz pensativa- unas manazas enormes, asquerosamente sudadas, y además con un olor repugnante a ranas de chocolate, la verdad me rindo.  
  
- Ja, ja , ja; riamos la gracia al " bello durmiente de Hogwarts"  
  
Ron se sentó en frente suya, ambos empezaron a hablar animadamente.  
  
- ¿por qué me llamas "bello durmiente"?  
  
- ¿bromeas?, anoche no viniste al banquete porque, según Dumbledore, estabas muy cansado, y ahora mira, te has levantado, cinco minutos antes de que empiecen las clases, no se puede decir que tengas insomnio precisamente.  
  
- La verdad no me acordaba, ¿y los horarios?.  
  
- Ya los repartieron, aquí tienes el tuyo, Ron le entregó el horario, para tu información tenemos tres minutos para llegar a la despejada, y divertida clase de adivinación.  
  
Ambos chicos se rieron divertidos, cada carcajada era una dosis de vida para Harry, por fin había vuelto a su hogar, y ni Voldemort, ni nadie, le podría impedir disfrutar de ello. Corrieron hasta llegar al aula, que para no variar estaba apestillada, sin una mota de luz, y con ese asfixiante olor a incienso, ocuparon una mesa camilla, prácticamente fuera del campo visual de su profesora. Este año utilizarían, la bola del amor....  
  
Hermione permanecía apoyada en la puerta del aula de aritmancia, Harry le preocupaba no había asistido al banquete, y cuando ella y Ron habían bajado no estaba, aunque podría haberle preguntado al pelirrojo no lo hizo, era tan celoso.  
  
La profesora Vector abrió el aula y todos los chicos penetraron en la estancia. Le encantaba aritmancia, el aula estaba perfectamente iluminada, la gente que acudía era bastante competente, el problema era que la mayoría era de Ravenclaw. La profesora era jovial y divertida, por no hablar del temario, de lo mejorcito vaya.  
  
Se sentó junto a Padma Patil. Este año aprenderían a descifrar, mediante cálculos matemáticos, el enrevesado laberinto del amor. La clase transcurrió rápido, a pesar de que fueran dos horas, y fue amena e interesante.  
  
A la salida, Padma le esperaba, ambas se dirigían al gran comedor, cuando al doblar en una esquina extrañamente solitaria, Padma paró en seco. Cayó al suelo, Herminio giro asustada tirando los libros, y se arrodillo junto a su amiga, que se levantó aunque su mirada permanecía extrañamente perdida, empezó a hablar, aunque ningún sonido emergía de su garganta:  
  
- No confíes en el Hermione, no te fíes de sus palabras, él corre peligro, lo está dominando, y también a podido con ella, nadie está a salvo de él.  
  
- Pero Padma de que hablas, de quien no me fió, de Voldemort?  
  
- No Hermi, no es Voldemort, un vasallo nuevo y fiel, permanece en Hogwarts, no te fíes de el, Harry corre peligro, la persona de quien te hablo es......  
  
La chica callo al suelo, sus ojos permanecían negros, sin vida, sin duda había sido poseída por un alma recientemente torturada, era la seña de un Briada, un hechizo de posesión que alguien lanzaba cuando es asesinada, como una especie de ultima voluntad, y puede poseer a otra persona, para poder avisar a alguien de que corre peligro, aunque bajo un alto precio, l vida del ser que posee. Hermione lanzo un grito desgarrador y se tiro sobre el cuerpo de su amiga, que permanecía frió, muerto.  
  
Los acontecimientos la confundían, dos personas habían muerto para avisarla de que Harry estaba en peligro, de que había un mortifago en el colegio, y de que no debía fiarse de alguien, aunque una misma pregunta resonaba en su cabeza, ¿ Por que a ella?  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Millones de gracias, sois geniales, cinco r/r en un capitulo, estoy que no me lo creo, parece que esto marcha, y a los que todavía no me lo habéis dejado, ¿ a que esperáis?, no os cuesta nada, ya se que la historia es mala pero....  
  
KENTO: Muchas preguntas, digamos que puede que Dumbledore sea malo, pero repito, puede, aunque si te puedo asegurar que bajo la imperio no está.  
  
FALCON: Aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, me alegra que a tu parecer haya mejorado, me ayudaste bastante. En verdad lo de Malfoy no entraba dentro de mis planes, me salió así oque sí.  
  
PEEVES: Muchísimas gracias, tantos halagos me hacen sonrojarme. La verdad es que pobre Harry, al fin y al cabo, lo de Hermi y Ron no va a ser lo peor...  
  
BAD GRILD MALFOY: Tienes demasiadas incógnitas, se supone que dice que es un miembro del clan de Voldemort. Y como ya he dicho puede que Dumbledore sea malo.  
  
FOFITO EL MUCHALANCAO: Me encantaría que mi historia saliera, no te pude contestar porque no dejaste nada, mándame un mail y aclaramos algunas cosas.  
  
  
  
  
  
A TODOS MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, NO SE LES OLVIDE DEJAR UN r/r, HASTA LA PROXIMA ENTRAGA DE TODA LA VERDAD... 


	8. Escobas y sueños

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son todos de Rowling, Warner Bross, entre otras entidades. Por favor señores de altos cargo no me demanden ni me lleven a la silla eléctrica por plagio porque yo solo soy una fanática incansable, que en ningún mísero momento ha pensado infringir los derechos de la mujer (a mi parecer) mas maravillosa del mundo, arriba citada.  
  
  
  
  
  
Este capitulo es el mas largo que e hecho hasta ahora, espero que les guste, me costó bastante escribirlo, sobre todo mientras estudiaba mi horripilante examen de sociales  
  
  
  
SUEÑOS Y ESCOBAS  
  
  
  
La clase de adivinación era, (para no variar) una pesadez. Trelawney permanecía retrepada en su butacón, mientras Parvati y Lavander, explicaban a todos el funcionamiento del nuevo instrumento.  
  
  
  
Harry estaba situado junto a Ron, en un lugar parecido al que solía sentarse el año pasado, el cielo anunciaba sol, pero aun así, sus rayos no calentaban.. Sus ojos se cerraron.  
  
  
  
Estaba en una casa desordenada y pequeña, llena de extraños cacharros mágicos.  
  
  
  
La Madriguera, de pronto una extraña luz verde, luminosa, y cegadora, la luz del Avada Kedavra, invadió la estancia.  
  
  
  
Corría.  
  
  
  
No había nadie, la cicatriz le empezó a doler, buscaba, observaba, pero no había nadie. Salió al jardín. En el tejado había una mancha verde, La Marca Tenebrosa.  
  
  
  
Voldemort o algún mortífago había estado allí. Se tiró al suelo, el dolor de la cicatriz era insoportable, empezó a chillar, y notó una huesuda mano hundirse en su hombro. Giró la cabeza, efectivamente, era Voldemort quien había matado allí.  
  
  
  
- Que has hecho- espetó Harry con odio  
  
- Librarte de las malas compañías, mi querido morganto.  
  
- ¿ Que me has llamado?  
  
-Veo que no se te enseña vocabulario adecuado a tu condición.  
  
- La verdad, no. Me enseñan a defenderme de idiotas como tú.  
  
  
  
Apretó la mano, le hizo sangre. Harry dirigió su articulación al hombro, y por una milésima de segundo, ambas manos se rozaron, un tremendo escalofrió le invadió, al tiempo que un insufrible dolor le venia a la cabeza, después un tremendo sudor frío mojó todo su cuerpo.  
  
  
  
Cayó al suelo, inconsciente o muerto.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Otra vez ese pozo. La sensación de caer le era familiar. Esa luz, alguien gritaba su nombre.  
  
- Harry, Harry.  
  
  
  
Esa voz, le era conocida, Ron.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Despertó tirado en el suelo, Ron estaba a su lado, pálido como nunca antes lo había visto, Parvati y Lavander, estaban en una esquina llorando como histéricas, mientras que la profesora permanecía pálida, y silenciosa con la varita en la mano.  
  
  
  
Harry se llevo la mano al hombro, estaba sangrando. La profesora Trelawney hizo ademán de hablar, pero con gran rapidez y agilidad. Ron consiguió agarrar a Harry y llevarlo casi en brazos hacia la salida del aula.  
  
  
  
- ¿ Que ha pasado Ron? Alcanzó a preguntar Harry mientras recorrían uno de los amplios corredores del castillo.  
  
- Estábamos en clase, y de pronto te desmayaste, empezaste a gritar, la frente te ardía. Luego el hombro te empezó, sin motivo aparente, a sangrar. Mas tarde te pusiste pálido y frió, me has dado un susto..., parecías un muerto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pero ninguno de ellos siguió hablando. En ese momento el timbre sonó, la hora de la comida. Enfrente suya se encontraba Hermione, llorando encima del cuerpo inerte de Padma Patil.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron ahogó un grito y se echó sobre su novia, para intentar consolarla. Detrás suya, Harry oyó un alarido. Parvati, estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando descontroladamente y gritando el nombre de su hermana.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry se aproximo a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? Pregunto con cara preocupada a su amiga.  
  
- Me dijo que querían hacerte daño, y que no me fiara de alguien.  
  
Ron se empezó a poner nervioso.  
  
- Padma ha sido victima de un Briada, informó el pelirrojo, sera mejor que hablemos con Dumbledore, alguien mas ha muerto esta mañana.  
  
Los tres amigos se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
- Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería, dijo Ron, ese desmayo pudo significar algo mas, prosiguió con tono cavernoso.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione le miró interrogante, a lo que Ron respondió con un - ahora después te lo explico. La tomó por la cintura y ambos se dirigieron hacia la fea gárgola.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry continuó su camino, sin embargo no se dirigió hacia la enfermería. Las palabras de su amigo resonaban en su mente: ese desmayo pudo significar algo más...  
  
  
  
  
  
La misma frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, ¿acaso Ron, insinuaba que había tenido una especie de premención?¿ sabia él, algo al respecto?.  
  
  
  
  
  
El Gran Comedor se encontraba atestado de gente. La multitud se agolpaba con especial interés en las puertas principales. Los rostros de los alumnos permanecían serios y confusos, a pesar de la nota que indicaba:  
  
-Por motivos internos, las clases se suspenderán hasta mañana por la mañana.  
  
- Ate. Minerva McGonagall, Directora adjunta.  
  
  
  
  
  
La comida no resultó agradable, la confusión por la muerte de Padma reinaba en el castillo. Después de la comida, Harry se dirigió hacia la Biblioteca, en busca de algún libro interesante que leer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Madame Pince, se encontraba como siempre, en su escritorio. Saludo al muchacho, levantando levemente la cabeza. Harry se dirigió a la sección deportiva. Un libro de Quidditch le ayudaría a librarse de aquel tortuoso sueño, ya que el hombro se había curado de forma milagrosa. Hojeo los volúmenes, sin que hubiese ninguno que le atrajera en particular. Se detuvo frente a una espacialmente gordo, azul y con letras plateadas resplandecientes. Sobre el se dibujaba una foto de la final de los mundiales. Seguida de un rotulo:  
  
-Nuevas reglas del Real consejo de árbitros edición totalmente actualizada para la temporada 1995/2000.  
  
  
  
  
  
Genial! Las nuevas reglas de quidditch le ayudarían. Tomo el volumen y lo enseño a la bibliotecaria, que se lo entregó gustosa. Después se dirigió vagamente hacia la sala común. No hubo rastro de sus amigos en toda la tarde. Harry permaneció leyendo, ensimismado, hasta tal punto que ignoró a Seamus cuando se acercó para charlar con el un rato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La noche cubrió con su negro manto todo Hogwarts. Ya de madrugada, Ron y Hermione aparecieron.  
  
- ¿Qué tal ha ido? Pregunto Harry sin levantar la vista del libro.  
  
- Mal, contesto Hermione, toda la tarde haciéndome preguntas, los señores Patil se han puesto como histéricos con la noticia, Parvati esta en la enfermería, ha sido una tarde de locos vaya.  
  
- Esperaba encontrarte allí. Dictamino Ron quitándole el libro a su amigo  
  
- ¿Por que has hecho eso? Pregunto Harry algo molesto.  
  
- Nos ocultas algo, esta mañana, he visto la marca de tu brazo, dime que no te has unido a él, no puedes haberlo hecho.  
  
- ¿Cómo?¿ Yo jamás haría una cosa igual?  
  
- Entonces Harry, dijo Hermione preocupada, basta ya de mentiras, somos tus amigos, tendrás que contárnoslo todo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry asintió, la verdad, es que necesitaba desahogarse un rato. Empezó desde lo de su tía, pasado por Voldemort, el asunto de Durmstang, el callejón Knocturn, hasta el sueño, omitiendo el detalle de que la casa en la que había estado, era la Madriguera.  
  
- Hay algo que no entiendo, dijo Hermione, ¿por qué te llamó morganto, ahora que lo pienso, ¿ No dices que su lechuza se llama Morgian, puede tener alguna relación?.  
  
- La tiene, contestó Ron, Se llama morganto a alguien que se está transformando a las fueras oscuras, por ello él te llama así y de forma "sarcástica" a su lechuza.  
  
- Jamás lo conseguirá, espeto el muchacho d cabellos agitados.  
  
- Es hora de dormir, wow, las cuatro de la madrugada, mañana, tenemos preparación contra el arte oscuro  
  
- ¿Prepara, queeeeee? dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.  
  
- La nueva clase, es impartida por una profesora nueva, espere ahora que caigo, se llama Pet Evans...  
  
- Sera genial ¿ quién dá este año Defensa Contra Las A.O.?  
  
- Adivina, dijo Ron con pesadumbre  
  
- ¡No! Snape  
  
- Así es mi querido amigo, mañana nos toca, además son las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch, y este año toca elegir Guardián y Capitán.  
  
Así los tres chicos se acostaron, y amanecieron a la mañana siguiente algo cansados, el ambiente estaba ya menos caldeado.  
  
La clase impartida por Pet Evans, fue una autentica maravilla, lastima que no se pudiera decir lo mismo de la de DCAO.  
  
Cuando entraron en el aula, el profesor les recibió con un gruñido, se sentaron en sus bancas, para su mala suerte, era una clase compartida con Slytherin . Snape se dirigió hacia la clase.  
  
- Este año, practicaremos una serie de hechizos para la defensa contra cualquier mortífago. El primero, tiene un efecto parecido al suero de la verdad, pero mas potente, ya que escarba en los mas profundo del subconsciente de la persona a la que se lo administréis. Como el próximo partido de quidditch, se celebrará el 1 de octubre, y sera un Gryffindor- Slytherin, para que nadie diga que soy injusto y revele algún secreto de tácticas, (esto ultimo lo dijo mirando fijamente a Harry), no lo aplicaremos hasta el segundo día del mes próximo. Yo os lo mostraré tomando como ejemplo al señor Potter. Preparen sus preguntas, la originalidad, será premiada con puntos para sus respectivas casas...  
  
  
  
  
  
Después de aquello, la clase continuó, aunque Harry tenia un nudo en el estomago, ¡ Y si por algún motivo, averiguaban que se estaba convirtiendo en un mortífago?. El tema se le fue de la cabeza cuando se realizaron las pruebas en el campo de Quidditch, el había sido elegido capitán, y de manera extraordinaria, la nueva guardiana de los aros, no era otra que Hermione Granger . había sido la mejor de la tarde, 10/10, mientras que Ron (que también se presentó) obtuvo 8/10, seguido de otros que lo intentaron, pero sinceramente, eran bastante malos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Y así paso el mes de septiembre en Hogwarts, entre entrenamientos, clases, y conversaciones. Las risas habían vuelto, y ya apenas si se recordaba a aquella pobre chica, muerta por una causa desconocida.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La mañana antes del partido, el ambiente estaba muy caldeado, todos los componentes del equipo de Gryffindor, acompañados por Ron, bajaron a desayunar, fue un desayuno liviano y entretenido, en el que se combinaron bromas y risas. Justo antes de comenzar el partido, Morgian apareció dejando una nota a Harry, la desdobló, por suerte, nadie la había visto, estaba escrita con sangre:  
  
Un Weasly ha muerto, Potter, y no será el primero...  
  
Un mar de preocupación le invadió, sus sospechas se hicieron reales, un Weasly, muerto, pero ¿quién?.  
  
  
  
  
  
Todas estas preguntas le invadieron cuando las puertas frente a las que permanecía el equipo al completo se abrieron, volaron alrededor de todo el campo, se colocaron en sus posiciones, Harry escucho animado, y ya con la mente concentrada en el juego, los vítores de la multitud. Lee Jordán, anunciaba el comienzo:  
  
- Los jugadores se colocan en sus posiciones, la señora Hooch pide juego limpio, tratandose de Slytherin, no se porque se esfuerza.  
  
- Señor Jordán no quiero empezar a regañarle antes de que de comienzo el partido.  
  
- Ya profesora, usted tranquila, la Quaffle ha sido liberada, ¡ Acaba de comenzar el primer partido de la temporada!...  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ EN EL PARTIDO? ¿ QUE WESLY HABRÁ MUERTO? ¿ QUE PREGUNTAS LE HARAN A HARRY, MAÑANA EN DCAO?...................  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTAS IDIOTAS: Que sepan y entiendan que estoy muy disgustada y apenada, por ello, no pienso actualizarles la historia hasta que no tenga 15 r/r, en estos instantes tengo 12, así que tres de ustedes tienen, que por favor dejarme algo, que me encuentro con alguno más, tendrán antes al capitulo 9, que viene plagado de sorpresas... Si a alguien le interesa, déjenme alguna pregunta que les gustaría que le hicieran a Harry, estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias... Por cierto, he publicado recientemente una historia, Muerte vestida de rojo, que en sus orígenes estaba escrito para esta historia, si lo quieren leer y darme opinión...  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
  
  
  
  
-FALCON: No te duele la cara de ser el mejor harrymaniaco del mundo. Eres el mejor, me encanta recibir reviews tuyos, se me ilumina el corazón. Con respecto a lo de adivinación de Hermi, fue una pequeña errata, del sistema, este capitulo lo hizo especialmente "largo" por ti...  
  
  
  
  
  
-LUCA BONNA: Siento no haber podido contestarte con un mail, pero es que mi correo esta algo así como loco, y hasta que tú no me mandes un Emilio, yo no puedo contestarte. Ya se que lo mío es muy fuerte, a veces hasta yo me sorprendo, gracias por tu review, todavía estoy emocionada. Con respecto a Dumbledore, digamos que estaba poseído por Voldemort, aunque en las próximas ocasiones no será así.. NO DEBI DECIR ESO... Pet Evans no ha muerto, aquí aparece, aunque su personaje no cobrara protagonismo hasta el final de la historia.  
  
  
  
  
  
BUENO AQUÍ ME DESPIDO, YA SABEN MIS CONDICIONES, ESPERO VERLOS PROTO, Ciao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Toda mi verdad

Disclaimer: Como todo el mundo sabe, ninguno de estos personajes son míos, pertenecen a JKRowling, entre otras entidades, no gano nada con esto, por que creo que nadie tendría tanto dinero como para malgastarlo en mi penosa historia.  
  
Notas: Esto marcha, me alegra recibir los reviews, ya llegué a quince. Que sepan que este capitulo va para todos ustedes, que me siguen y animan, son los mejores del mundo.  
  
TODA MI VERDAD  
  
  
  
- Ya profesora, usted tranquila, la Quaffle ha sido liberada, ¡ Acaba de comenzar el primer partido de la temporada!...  
  
Harry se elevó en el aire, la brisa suave acariciaba su rostro, como ya le había pasado en otras ocasiones, sintió una libertad absoluta, que le servia para evadirse de cualquier cosa, como él decía estaba en su elemento.  
  
- No olviden que este año ambos equipos estrenan capitanes, continuó Lee, el grandioso Harry Potter, las gradas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, estallaron en aplausos y vítores. Mientras que Slytherin queda bajo el mando de el asquero..., perdón profesora, es que se me escapa,! Malfoy!, en este caso apenas los de su propia casa aplaudieron.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mientras el juego continuaba, Harry miraba a Hermione, que permanecía totalmente atenta al partido desde los postes, que defendía a capa y espada, se veía muy linda, cuando.... buenoooooo, ¿ a donde piensas llegar?, ella está con Ron, y es como tu hermanita... si claro pero una hermanita, bueno... digamos... que esta bastante bien. Ron había tenido ventaja, el la había visto todo el verano y había podido comprobar que la chica había cambiado mucho, tanto físicamente, como en su forma de ser. Había renunciado al cargo de prefecta, y para bien o mal, ya no era esa niña pesada y repelente. En cambio Harry, había estado todo el tiempo entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, sin hablar con nadie, salvo con Hedwing.  
  
  
  
  
  
( Bueno queme pierdo en los pensamientos de mi Harry, aquí continua el partido, que sino no se van a enterar. )  
  
- La Quaffle sigue por los aires, Alicia Spinet, la atrapo y se dirige como un vendaval, hacia los aros de su contrincante. Las bludger vuelan por los aires a gran velocidad, mientras los buscadores, examinan el campo de forma detenida, intentando visualizar, el preciado sincht. Y si señores, primer tanto del partido, a favor de Gryffindor. El partido continua, este año la táctica de Slytherin es mas guarra aún si se puede.  
  
- Señor Jordán, como no sea usted imparcial, la que retransmitirá el partido seré yo!!!!  
  
- Tranqui posesora, yo digo las cosas como son. Pero... ¡ Serán hijos de PIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !. Un golpeador del equipo, a intentado derribar a Katie a golpeTazo limpio, pero que haces, sucio gordinflón, mira por donde vas ,si es que se puede a través de esa capa de grasa que te envuelve...  
  
- Señor Jordán, ya esta... Pero será cap....  
  
- Mejor sigo yo profesora, dijo Lee con aire divertido. Marcus Flint, que con su inteligencia prodigiosa, ha conseguido un nuevo record: por tercera vez consecutiva a repetido curso, a intentado gafar la escoba de Angelina, eso se merece un penalti.  
  
No tuvo que decir mas, la profesora Hooch pitó penalti a favor de Gryffindor y Angelina se coloco frente al guardián de Slytherin, preparada para lanzar.  
  
  
  
  
  
En ese momento todo se paró, la gente contenía la respiración, no por el penalti de Angelina, sino porque una voz fría que helaba las entrañas, comenzó a oírse por todo el estadio:  
  
- Harry Potter, ven a miiiii, tenemos que hablarrrrr, es un buen momento para acabar con todo estoo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacerrrr.  
  
Y el muchacho reaccionó, miro a Hermione, quien con ningún gesto en la cara, dijo:  
  
- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Harry se deslizaba veloz, montado sobre su saeta de fuego, hacia el bosque prohibido, la cicatriz le aportaba un dolor tremendo e insufrible. Penetro en un claro del bosque, hay encontró a la persona que menos cabía esperar, Colagusano.  
  
- Que haces tu aquí, dijo Harry con un deje de asco en su voz, mientras, desmontaba de su escoba.  
  
- Solo vengo a saldar mi deuda, mi señor está cerca, y cuenta con un vasallo nuevo y fiel dentro de Hogwarts. Toma esto, te ayudara a descubrirlo.  
  
Harry se aproximó desconfiado, quizás aquel engendro humano tenia razón, lo que le ofrecía era parecido a una recordadora, pero de un extraño color azulado.  
  
- ¿ que es?, dijo el muchacho.¿ para que sirve?.  
  
- Es una anunciadora, en el interior, hay un mensaje, que deberás descifrar, para poder detener toda esta locura.  
  
-¿ Por que debería confiar en ti?  
  
- Porque soy la única persona que te debe lealtad y respeto, eres un buen hombre Harry, y también un buen mago. Es justo. Ahora corre, mi señor esta cerca, si huyes de aquí, no podrá atraparte, a utilizado un conjuro para que mientras tu estés dentro el Bosque permanezca impenetrable, si tu te vas, el no podrá venir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Entonces lo decidió, tomo la anunciadora y la metió en su chaqueta y tomó su escoba, despegó y se deslizó lo mas rápido que puedo entre las copas de los árboles, consiguió salir, afuera, permanecía todo el colegio, con Hermione, Dumbledore y McGonagall a la cabeza.  
  
- Que ha ocurrido? Preguntaba Hermione, muy nerviosa,  
  
-Nada, respondió Harry, es solo que era un espejismo, alguien intentaría sabotear el partido.  
  
Después de esta declaración, nadie hablo, todo se dirigían con pesadumbre hacia la escuela, en vez de comer , Harry se tumbó en la habitación, todos los recuerdos abordaron su mente, que había permanecido hasta ahora bloqueada. Tomo la anunciadora, dentro se podía leer con mucha claridad, la frase:  
  
" Solo el fuego y el abrazo podrán desvelar su secreto"  
  
  
  
  
  
No le apetecía pensar, ¿ Porque todo era tan complicado?, se cambio de ropa y se puso a dormir, en sus pensamientos solo prevalecía una cosa, La clase de DCAO. Era doble y a primera hora, todos sus mas profundos secretos podrían ser revelados, lo de Sirius, lo de su marca tenebrosa, lo de colagusano...  
  
  
  
  
  
El sueño por fin le abordó, por suerte no hubo sueños o pesadillas, solo dormir. Alguien le golpeaba, era Ron.  
  
- ¿ Que quieres?, me acabo de dormir  
  
- Es la hora, Harry, tenemos DCAO en tres minutos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry pegó un salto de la cama y se cambio, aseó y comió unas tostadas que su amigo había traído, en un corredor, Hermione se les unió. Ninguno medió palabra. Entraron en la clase justo a tiempo. Snape hizo un gesto con la cara a Harry para que se sentara en una silla, que había colocado al principio y en el centro de la clase. Dirigió una mirada a sus amigos, ambos coincidieron en desearle mucha suerte. Se sentó, todos estaban atentos.  
  
- Bien chicos, como ya sabéis, hoy probaré con el señor Potter, aquí presente el hechizo del que hemos estado hablando, ¿ alguien tendría la amabilidad, de refrescarnos la mente?,  
  
Nadie hablaba, la mano de Hermione, ondeaba al viento. Snape, hizo caso omiso de los esfuerzos de la muchacha.  
  
- Lo hace para ponerme mas nervioso, pensaba Harry, en estos momentos aborrecía a su profesor, mas que nunca.  
  
- Bien, puesto que nadie lo sabe, les diré que es un hechizo muy potente, con un efecto parecido al suero de la verdad, le única diferencia, es que este conjuro, escarba en lo mas profundo de la conciencia, revelando secretos que ni nosotros mismo conocemos. Ahora lo comprobaran con el señor Potter.  
  
Dicho esto el profesor se puso detrás del muchacho, elevo la varita y pronunció,  
  
Veltasor eternante.  
  
  
  
  
  
La cabeza de Harry cayó inerte sobre su pecho, algunas chicas profirieron un grito de horror, pero segundos después la cabeza del muchacho volvió a su posición habitual, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sin embargo eran totalmente inexpresivos, vacíos de sentido, pero llenos de sentimiento, aportaban una impresión muy extraña.  
  
- ¿ Quien será el primero en preguntar?.  
  
Lavander levanto con miedo la mano, y con voz temblorosa dijo:  
  
- Harry Potter ¿ Que te ocurrió en clase de adivinación?  
  
- Buena pregunta señorita Borwn, 5 puntos por su osadía y curiosidad.  
  
Todos los presentes alucinaban, cinco puntos, y sin ninguna mala cara, o un comentario desagradable. Entonces Harry se dispuso a hablar.  
  
- Caí en un extraño sueño, o premención, o algo raro, no se lo que fue, el caso es que estaba en una casa, La Madriguera, y Voldemort mató a alguien.  
  
- Responde eso a tu pregunta?  
  
- Así es, gracias profesor.  
  
Un gran revuelo, invadió la clase, todos dirigían miradas alentadoras a Ron, que permanecía en su silla, quieto, como muerto.  
  
En ese momento Dean Thomas levantó la mano:  
  
- ¿ Quien te llamo en el partido y para que?  
  
- Una cuestión algo osada, señor Thomas, pero supongo que a mi también me intriga ese tema, 10 puntos  
  
Harry contestó:  
  
- Fue Colagusano, me dio una anunciadora, me dijo que Voldemort venia de camino y me advirtió que hay un mortífago en Hogwarts.  
  
Estas ultimas noticias escandalizaron a toda el aula, que se miraban unos a otros preocupados, y montando sus primeras y precipitadas hipótesis, aunque una pregunta reinaba en casi todas las mentes, ¿ quien es Colagusano?.  
  
En esta ocasión fue Draco Malfoy quien levanto su mano:  
  
- Dime Potter ¿ Que ocurrió en el Callejón Knocturn? Todo ello lo dijo arrastrando con descaro las silabas y mirando con una sonrisa de triunfo al inexpresivo de Potter.  
  
- Señor Malfoy, no me parece una pregunta adecuada para...  
  
- Me entró curiosidad, pensé que después de todo lo que había pasado, nada me sorprenderiá, así que decidí entrar. Allí encontré al señor Malfoy, junto a los Lestrange, y al ministro de magia.  
  
Se detuvo, por un momento todos proferían gritos de horror, Malfoy permanecía en la misma posición, esperando a que el muchacho de negros cabellos continuara la respuesta. Y así lo hizo:  
  
- Decidí espiarlos, pero fui descubierto, me arrinconaron, fue entonces cuado me lanzaron el Avada Kedavra y ellos murieron, haciendo que eso saliera.  
  
- Bien alguna pregunta mas.  
  
Si había una pregunta que se adueñaba de todos, esa era ¿Acaso Potter, puede tener mas secretos? Pero el único que se atrevió a materializarla, fue Blaise Zabini; quien con voz temblorosa dijo:  
  
- ¿ Cual es la mayor verdad de Harry Potter?  
  
- La verdad, es que no estoy muy seguro, pienso que muchas, pero...  
  
- Al grano Potter  
  
- Solo se puede hacer una pregunta señor Zabini.  
  
Pero muy a su pesar, Harry pronuncio las palabras prohibidas, acababa de desvelar toda su verdad:  
  
- Que amo, ante todo, por todo y sobre todo a la chica mas dulce de este mundo:  
  
Hermione Granger..........  
  
CONTINUARA...........................................................  
  
¿ CUAL SERAN LAS REACCIONES ANTE LA VERDAD DE RON Y HERMI?¿ QUE Weasly HABRA MUERTO?  
  
EN PROXIMAS ENTREGAS DE TODA LA VERDAD.  
  
NOTAS IDIOTAS: Se que soy mala y perversa, pero espero que les halla gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo, sobre todo el partido, es el primero que escribo, espero que no quedara muy penoso. Si es así perdónenme, de veras nadie siente mas que yo defraudarles.  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
A todos aquellos que me dejáis un comentario os estoy eternamente agradecida, son la golosina de mi imaginación. Lo prometido es deuda, así que como llegue a los 15 aquí esta el capitulo siguiente, he de reformar las condiciones, 17 o 18 review, tienen capitulo nuevo en una semana. 20 reviews, tienen conversación bastante buena, a mi parecer entre Ron y Hermione, después de enterarse de.. bueno... eso... y conocerán los verdaderos sentimientos de la chica. Todo esto publicado en cuatro días. Bueno aquí acabo, el como y cuando transcurra esta historia lo dejo en sus manos, y ahora las contestaciones:  
  
CATHERIN: Miles de gracias, en cuanto a lo de que te pierdes, no me extraña, a mi me pasa lo mismo, y eso que es mi historia......., gracias por tu amenaza me hizo reír un rato. Espero que la continuación te haya estupefactazo, entusiasmado, intrigado y emocionado.  
  
AMMY: Aquí tienes la CONTINUACIÓN, tu review fue genial, me harte de reír con él, me halaga que mi historia este en tus favoritos, de verdad no me lo puedo creer, espero que no hayas tenido mucho insomnio.  
  
FALCON B: Como hasta ahora nunca te he dicho eres el mejor, las preguntas que me propusiste eran las mismas o parecidas a las que yo tenia en mente, espero ansiosa un nuevo review tuyo. Hay una cosa que me pusiste que no entendí: ( explícamelo)  
  
bueno una menos  
  
a no te creas pasando a otras cosas  
  
jajajajaja yo aahhh perdón perdón lo de Harry... paranada de echo...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AQUÍ TERMINO, ME DESPIDO HASTA QUE USTEDES LO DESEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. ¿ Y tu que piensas Hermione?

Disclaimer: Como las experiencia ya les indicó, sabrán que a menos que a JKRowling, le entre algo y me regale los personajes, siguen y seguirán siendo suyos hasta el final de sus días, ( eso sonó muy a lo Moulin Rouge)  
  
NOTAS: Este es un capitulo corto, muy corto, espero que no se les haga muy pasteloso ni pesado, prometo mejorar en el siguiente.  
  
¿ Y TU QUE PIENSAS HERMIONE?  
  
El joven Weasly salió corriendo de la clase, sin pedir permiso al profesor, la presión era demasiada, aunque lo de que Voldemort había estado en su casa era un echo del que tenia constancia desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo el motivo exacto por el cual corría, escapaba a su razón. No tenia derecho a enfadarse con Harry, al fin y al cabo, enamorarse no es pecado, pero el que no confiara en él, que no le dijera que estaba enamorado de su chica le había abierto una herida, difícil de cicatrizar. Y por su puesto menos culpa tenia Hermione, que lo único que hacia es ser ella misma...  
  
Se metió en un aula vacía, de esas mohosas y de ambiente pestilente, aunque ahora nada importaba. Le hubiera gustado pegarle a Harry, pero en lugar de ello comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, algunas de las cuales no sabia ni siquiera su utilidad. Maldecía al joven Potter, su fama, su dinero, su inteligencia, e incluso su destreza con las chicas, siempre había sido muy superior a todas sus cualidades. Él siempre había sido la sombra, ni su amigo, ni su compañero, a ojos de la multitud, se había convertido en solo eso, una sombra. Nadie que no se llevara bien con Harry le dirigía la palabra, nadie salvo Parvati. Aquella dulce chica, sin duda una de sus mejores compañeras, pero solo eso....  
  
Alguien llamó a la puerta:  
  
- ¿ Quien eres? Pregunto Ron con voz hostil, esperando que detrás estuviera Harry - Soy Hermione , ¿me dejas pasar?  
  
Como para negarse, aquella voz, aquella timidez e inseguridad fingida, era imposible resistirse a sus encantos.  
  
- Snape me dijo que viniera a buscarte. - No pienso ir. - Tienes que ir, tienes que arreglar este malentendido... - Por favor!!, dijo con tono airado el pelirrojo, no seas cínica, estaba bajo el hechizo de la verdad, no hay ningún malentendido, él te ama, te ama, esa es la única verdad.  
  
A medida que la conversación se hacia mas acalorada, notaba como las mejillas de la chica se iban enrojeciendo, hasta llegar a aparentar el reflejo de su propio pelo.  
  
- Pero, Ron, el no puede, el no está... - No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, ¿ Tú lo amas? -No Ron, no creas que......¡ ESO ES MENTIRA! - Bien, vamos a demostrarlo: Veltasor eternante!!!  
  
En ese momento, Ron fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer al ver como Hermione pasaba por el mismo trance que su amigo. Bueno Ron, ( se dijo), a lo hecho, pecho, a llegado el momento de saber la verdad.  
  
- Bien Hermione, ¿ que te parece la declaración de Harry? - Es como un sueño hecho realidad, nunca pensé que esto fuera ocurrir.  
  
Al temor de Ron, se le unió la desesperación, todo este tiempo, había sido victima de un engaño.  
  
- ¿ Por que saliste conmigo entonces? - Pensaba que Harry nunca se iba a fijar en alguien como yo, creía que mi amor por Harry, era como una herida, que se cura con un remedio, o cicatriza con el tiempo, pero me equivoqué. Ni tu eras mi remedio, ni el tiempo me a ayudado a olvidarlo. -¿ Desde cuando lo amas? - Desde siempre, la primera vez que lo vi, al principio sentía admiración por sus proezas, ( a  
  
Ron le hervía la sangre, amaba a Harry, y no él, aunque esa era una verdad que ya conocía, se le notaba demasiado, sin embargo y tal como había sido su deseo no había podido servirle de sustituto, mientras Hermione continuaba con sus verdades hirientes, pero al fin y al cabo, por fin verdades.). mas tarde empecé a sentir cariño, y tras mucho meditarlo, y guiarme al final por mi corazón, descubrí, que en verdad fue, amor.  
  
- Eso no responde a mi pregunta, indicó secamente. - Mas o menos desde segundo o tercer curso. - Finite Incantatem.  
  
Salió corriendo, él poseía su corazón, mucho antes de que a Ron le interesara la chica. Mucho antes de lo que todos esperaban. Iba directamente a su objetivo, no le importaba nada, tan solo quería venganza, tan solo vengar su honor, pues de su corazón, ya no quedaba nada.  
  
Entró en el aula allí estaba Harry, recuperándose del hechizo. Entonces, Ron dijo después de escupir a Harry.  
  
- Has ganado Potter, ella es tuya.  
  
Acto seguido, los nudillos de Ron se chocaron contra el pómulo izquierdo de Harry, que cayó al suelo, con un hilo de sangre, que salía por su nariz, la guerra había comenzado.  
  
CONTINUARÁ................  
  
NOTAS IDIOTAS: Este capitulo va dedicado a la persona mas maravillosa, dulce, simpática y agradable del mundo, Falcon. Eres un cielo, y aprecio mucho nuestra amistad que esta surgiendo ahora.  
  
REVIEWS: Siento lo penoso de este capitulo, pero por fin empieza el H/Hr, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Sobra decirles que por favor me dejen REVIEW,  
  
  
  
CONTESTACIONES:  
  
FALCON: Me encanta que tu historia asea de tu agrado, siempre es bueno saber que a alguien le gusta lo que haces. En este capitulo no pasa nada importante, pero es casi crucial., Te mando un mail, para continuar la conversación.  
  
AMMY: muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. De veras tus comentarios son la mar de entretenidos, no me gustan, me encantan. Siento que la clase no se alargara pero da paso a otros temas, al fin y al cavo, lo de la clase solo lo hice para dar mayor emoción, (no se si lo conseguí)  
  
YO: Un seudónimo muy original, lo primero. Lo segundo, ¿ que te hace pensar eso?, no he dado pruebas de ello, y aunque no te lo puedo negar, tampoco te lo puedo asegurar, son cosas que se verán con el tiempo.  
  
PEEVES: Que bueno que te guste, aquí esta la continuación.  
  
BUENO, ME DESPIDO HASTA QUE USTEDES LO DESEEN, SIEMPRE SUYA Y ENCANTADA DE APARECER POR AQUÍ:  
  
  
  
NARAYA VECTOR.  
  
PORFI, REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!!!!! 


	11. El poder del heredero

Disclaimer: Los personajes, nombres de HARRY POTTER, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas y el logotipo de WARNER BROS., son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. TM & © 2002  
  
Derechos de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R por lo tanto sobra añadir que nada de esto me pertenece, que no me mueve el animo de lucro y que solamente hago esto por mera diversión.  
  
NOTAS: Siento haberme tardado en escribir he pasado por un largo y horripilante bloqueo, aunque nadie me extraño mucho ya que apenas si recibí review, pero bueno yo continuo a pesar de todo.  
  
Cap 11:  
  
EL PODER DEL HEREDERO  
  
Es curioso, lo que pueden llegar a ha hacer el amor y los celos. Una vez oí decir que sólo la muerte es mas poderosa que el amor y mas fuerte que los celos.  
  
***  
  
Por el quicio de la puerta, apareció Hermione, con aspecto soñoliento pero con la cara contraída por el esfuerzo. Al contemplar la escena comenzó a emitir sollozos ahogados, no recordaba lo que había pasado cuando Ron había hablado con ella, solo mantenía un vago recuerdo de haber confesado su amor por Harry. Dirigió una mirada a Ron, quien tenia la cara empapada de ira, y miraba de forma desafiante a Harry, que se hallaba en el suelo, ahora volviendo en sí. Snape permanecía paralizado, como si ese momento fuera un recuerdo de un acontecimiento pasado, y especialmente doloroso. Sin previo aviso, levanto la varita y pronuncio:  
  
- Bolcvertum.  
  
Todo volvió a una normalidad relativa, el profesor, alzó la voz y dijo:  
  
- El hechizo que os acabo de lanzar es un hechizo bloqueador de la verdad, nada de lo que a ocurrido y hablado en esta clase podrá ser contado por ningún medio, ya sea oral o escrito, permanecerá en vuestra memoria, pero solo hasta mañana, cualquiera que intente violar la voluntad del hechizo, sufrirá un dolor solo superado por la maldición cruciatus.  
  
- Solo lo dice para meternos miedo, objetó en voz baja Dean a Seamus.  
  
Snape volvió la cabeza, parecía que lo había oído, dirigió al Gryffindor una mirada asesina y continuó:  
  
- Señor, Thomas , si está tan seguro de ello, sería bueno que nos lo mostrara al resto de la clase, por ejemplo recordando la ultima pregunta que se le hizo al señor Potter...  
  
Toda la seguridad de Dean se esfumó ante semejante proposición, sin embargo y como Gryffindor que era, se acerco con todo el valor que pudo hacia Harry, que se había incorporado.  
  
- La ultima....pregunta....que...se......te...hizo.....fue,...fue - intentó en vano repetir Dean, las palabras no salían de su boca- lo que te preguntaron fue- tomó aire- ¿ Cual era, argggggggg....  
  
No pudo continuar, sus chillidos invadieron las estancia mientras que él se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo, todos lo miraban asombrados y a la vez atemorizados. Ante semejante demostración, los miembros de la clase decidieron salir callados al oír la campana.  
  
***  
  
Por segunda vez consecutiva en su vida, Harry experimentó lo que sucedía al estar peleado con Ron. No se hablaban, ni siquiera en clase cuando los ponían de pareja para realizar algún trabajo. Sin embargo contaba con el apoyo incondicional de Hermione, que le acompañaba allá donde fuera. Pasaban mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, y como Harry era mas rápido que Hermione para estudiar, pasaba el tiempo libre buscando información sobre el Torm de Harum, aunque no obtuvo resultado alguno.  
  
En ocasiones daba largos paseos con su tía, quien rememoraba su época en Hogwarts y hablaba con Harry de sus padres.  
  
Y así pasaron las horas, que se hacían días y a su vez semanas, el mes de octubre se esfumó y Harry y Ron seguían sin arreglar las cosas.  
  
***  
  
Una tarde estando en herbología, la profesora Sprout que había desistido de cuidar plantas carnívoras, les mostró una extraña planta, de aspecto pegajoso y color negro podrido, ( A/N: una delicia para la vista vaya). Cuando todos por indicación de la profesora se habían colocado los guantes de piel de dragón y una mascarilla,( que a Harry le recordó a su primo, pues se parecía a la que se ponía en primavera para combatir su alergia.)  
  
- Bien, comenzó la profesora, estos son Hediondos, ¿ Alguien me puede decir de donde vienen y sus propiedades?  
  
Para sorpresa de todos, Hermione no levantó la mano, nadie la levantó. A Harry le envolvió una seguridad que nunca antes había experimentado, sabía que era esa planta, aunque no como lo había averiguado. Viendo el resultado la profesora Sprout dijo:  
  
- Bien no me extraña ya que.....  
  
Pero no pudo continuar, Harry la interrumpió.  
  
-Es una antigua planta de la Atlántida, se perdió cuando esta quedó hundida, sin embargo, alguno de los supervivientes la trasladaron a el sur de Inglaterra. Rezuman un liquido negro y pegajoso de tufo insoportable, que se utilizaba en la antigüedad para curar las heridas de la guerra que eran provocadas por espadas.  
  
- Muy bien señor Potter, 10 puntos para Gryffindor,- dijo una profesora Sprout muy impresionada por la sabiduría de su alumno. Nadie a excepción de los descendientes de la Atlántida sabia nada a cerca de esa planta, ella misma, lo había averiguado de un viejo libro familiar, ¿ Seria verdad lo que la leyenda decía y ese niño que frente a ella estrujaba los hediondos con la expresión de cualquier chico de su edad, era el verdadero heredero sumo de Merlín? ( A/N: estos son los pensamientos de la profesora Sprout.)  
  
***  
  
Si Harry ya gozaba de suficiente fama, lo ocurrido en herbología le añadió el titulo de rata de biblioteca. Sin embargo a Harry no le preocupaba mucho, mas bien le preocupaba mas como había averiguado eso si el casi nunca leía.  
  
****  
  
Y por fin tras mucho esperarlo Halloween llegó, todos los alumnos bajaban para el banquete, deseoso de inflarse a chucherias.  
  
Harry y Hermione bajaron tranquilamente, hacia una noche maravillosa, al contrario que ocurría todos los años por ese tiempo. Se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa, del Gran Comedor, un poco mas allá, Ron se encontraba, (para sorpresa delos dos chicos), sin probar ni un solo trozo de comida. Como siempre todo estaba delicioso, y con permiso del director, que dejó a los alumnos pasear por los terrenos, Harry y Hermione salieron hablando animadamente sobre Quidditch. Llegaron al lago, al lugar donde tiempo atrás pasaban los tres buenos momentos. Apenas alcanzaron a sentarse cuando el grito de una voz familiar los puso lívidos de terror.  
  
- Es Ron.  
  
Corrieron y encontraron a su amigo tendido en el suelo, encima de el una especie de mujer, le estaba chupando la sangre del brazo. La mujer en cuestión era de un azul pálido, sus cabellos blancos permanecían flotando en el aire, habría resultado hermosa, de no ser por su prominente y amarillenta dentadura, acompañada de unas tremendas garras.  
  
- ¿ Que es eso?, pregunto Harry desconcertado  
  
- Es una arpía, son caníbales, se alimentan de almas solitarias, y solo aparecen en Halloween.  
  
- ¿ Algún plan?  
  
- Debemos salir, son muy asustadizas si se encuentran rodeadas por personas.  
  
Y así lo hicieron, en cuanto la arpía los vio, desapareció, Ron estaba frío y pálido, su vida se escapaba en un torrente carmesí por el brazo. Hermione se echó encima suya, Harry se quedó paralizado, pues algo nuevo aparecía delante suya.  
  
Tres mujeres mayores, con capas marrones y aspecto de hilanderas, su aspecto físico no era muy agradable, sobre todo porque un espacio lleno de verrugas, ( A/N : voy a vomitar) se contorsionaba en lo que parecía una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿ Y esto que es, Hermione?  
  
- ¿El que Harry?  
  
- Esas tres mujeres, las tres ancianas.  
  
- Yo no veo nada Harry.  
  
Entonces una de las mujeres se presentó:  
  
- Somos las parcas, encargadas de tejer el hilo de la vida, si mi intuición no me falla, tu debes de ser el heredero..., interesante. La de la izquierda se presentó  
  
-Yo, soy Cloto, la que teje, la del centro es Láquesis, decide la duración de la vida y la cantidad de buenos y malos momentos, y la ultima, es Átropo, es la que corta el hilo.  
  
En ese momento la anciana de la derecha sacaba unas afiladas tijeras de oro y mostraba una mueca de satisfacción.  
  
- Un momento,¿Por qué ella, ( dijo señalando a Hermione) no puede veros?  
  
- Porque es mortal.  
  
- Y yo, dijo Harry como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.  
  
- No mereces tu rango, niño, tu eres inmortal, al menos hasta el duelo...  
  
- Bien, pues entonces entregadme el hilo.  
  
La que parecía Átropo habló.  
  
- Un niñato no nos puede dar ordenes.  
  
- Eso lo puedo cuestionar.  
  
Levantó las manos y una luz plateada lo envolvió, las parcas retrocedieron asustadas, Hermione le miraba totalmente sorprendida. Harry volvió a hablar pero con una voz que no era para nada la suya. Un sentimiento maravilloso le invadía, sentía poder, gloria y algo que normalmente le faltaba, seguridad.  
  
- Os habla el heredero, entregarme el hilo, o el poder de Merlín castigará a aquellos que no cumplan la voluntad de su encarnación en la Tierra.  
  
Átropo se acercó al muchacho y le entregó al hilo, que cayó en la mano del chico y desapareció, al igual que las parcas, y la sangre de Ron dejó de salir, este se incorporó dirigiéndole una mirada desconcertada a su amigo. Al contemplar a Harry, Hermione pensó que parecía un ángel o un dios.  
  
- Ron, ve a la enfermería, fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a decir Harry, antes de caer sin conciencia al suelo.  
  
***  
  
(pensamientos de Ron Weasly)  
  
# ¿ Como ha podido hacer eso?, estaba equivocado, en realidad él tenía razón, en realidad es el heredero. Ha sido inútil, una lucha sin sentido, él la merece mas que yo, lo mejor es aceptarlo y seguir adelante. En los tiempos que nos ha tocado vivir, nada es sencillo, y es mejor contar con el apoyo de quien te quiere. No es bueno ensalzar el orgullo, cuando el mío, y no a causa suya, ya esta extinguido.  
  
Es mejor hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, espero que algún día pueda perdonarme lo que estoy haciéndole. Por mi culpa, su vida se va a complicar mucho más, muchos de los seres que ama serán enterrados, me pregunto al final de esta guerra, ¿ Quien podrá ser feliz?...  
  
CONTINUARÁ.........  
  
**********  
  
NOTAS IDIOTAS: ARGGGGGGG, ESTOY TOTALMENTE EMOCIONADA CON ESTE CAPITULO. Siento la tardanza con esta capitulo, pero es que la idea mío se estaba descontrolando y necesitaba ordenarlo en mi cabeza, ya tengo organizados los capítulos, y les digo por si les interesa, que no mas me van a tener que soporta hasta dentro de ocho capítulos mas, así es 19 capítulos, contando el epilogo. Otra cosa, los datos sobre los Hediondos, la arpía y las parcas, están parcialmente inventados. Los he sacado, de un libro llamado Taliesin, perteneciente al ciclo Pendragon así como del diccionario del mago , y de Internet, respectivamente.  
  
Ya decirles que gracias por los escasos Reviews, no pienso continuar hasta que no obtenga un numero de terminado de ellos, por lo tanto si en verdad la historia les interesa, ya saben.  
  
Gracias a los que puntualmente me dejan un review en cada capitulo, aquí los contesto:  
  
  
  
FALCONB: Espero que las modificaciones te agradaran intenté esforzarme en cumplirlas mas o menos. Gracias por los summary eran todos geniales, así como por la información aportada, puedes tomarte este capitulo, como medio tuyo.  
  
  
  
PEEVES: Tus comentarios me ponen colorada, espero que el capitulo aya estado bien, gracias por seguir mi historia, con respecto a Ron, a mi tampoco me cae mal, y con respecto a lo de que se pase al lado oscuro, creo que ya en este capitulo hay pistas...  
  
  
  
AMMY: NO PORFAVOR!!!!!!!!!!! Tus comentarios no son para nada estúpidos, me harto de reír cada vez que los leo, si, la vedad te extrañé, no dejes de mandarme rewievs tan largos y tan buenos, me emocionan... Me agrada que mi historia te parezca un encanto, debes de ser la única a la que le guste, ( lo siento hoy estoy un poco depre). Yo también soy una gran admiradora de H/Hr. 


	12. Desengaños

Disclaimer: Los personajes, nombres de HARRY POTTER, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas y el logotipo de WARNER BROS., son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. TM & © 2002  
  
Derechos de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R por lo tanto sobra añadir que nada de esto me pertenece, que no me mueve el animo de lucro y que solamente hago esto por mera diversión.  
  
  
  
Desengaño  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cap 12  
  
  
  
( Pensamientos de Hermione)  
  
Ya ha pasado casi y un mes, y no despierta, acaricio su gélida mano, y no obtengo respuesta. ¿ Cuanto mas durará este martirio?¿Acaso no despertará nunca?. No puedo concebir un futuro sin él, pues para mi solo serian vestigios de una felicidad, que no llega, y una esperanza que se acaba. Pensé que tal vez si su subconsciente recordara el Quidditch, tal vez abriría esos hermosos ojos, pero ni eso le ayuda, el partido contra Ravenclaw ha pasado, y hemos perdido sin él.  
  
Desearía poder abrazarlo, darle parte de mi calor, pero yo también estoy fría, sola, aunque la amistad con Ron se haya recuperado, nada es sin el, ya que es mi todo y mi vida. Una lagrima acaricia mi rostro, de nada sirve llorar.!!!!! Despierta mi faz resplandeciente¡¡¡¡¡, me gusta llamarlo así...Acaricio su piel, parece que está mas caliente, está entrando en calor, y sus ojos se mueven...  
  
***  
  
Harry por fin abrió los ojos, un mes sin recuerdos, un mes sin vida....  
  
A su lado se encontraba Ron, con una sonrisa amarga , se sentía culpable por todo lo sucedido, pero tenia su perdón, pues su amistad, era fuerte, y duraría hasta que sus almas quedaran extinguidas, esa amistad, que sin duda, alcanzaría en un futuro no muy lejano, extremos de amor.  
  
Giró la cabeza, sabia quien se encontraba al otro lado, la persona que mas deseaba ver, la dueña de su corazón, la culpable de sus alegrías...(A/N: eso quedó muy típico...). Estaba pálida, pero una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su hermoso rostro, sintió ganas de abrazarla, tenia que decirle lo que sentía. ( A/N: se supone que Harry no sabe lo que dijo en clase y nadie se lo ha podido chivar..).  
  
****  
  
Harry se vistió y el trío salió de la enfermería hacia el gran comedor, era la hora de la cena. Al entrar por la puerta, las mesas de todas las casa, menos Slytherin prorrumpieron en aplausos. Por lo visto, Ron se había encargado de propagar la forma tan extraordinaria en que le había salvado la vida.  
  
Cuando la cena había acabado y todos los alumnos se disponían a salir, Dubledore se levantó. En los cinco años que llevaba en Hogwarts, a Harry le había dado la impresión de que Dumbledore no había cambiado, mantenía la vitalidad de un chaval, sin embrago, en este último curso, se notaba envejecido, cansado, sus ojos estaban vacíos, ya no reflejaban esas ganas de comerse el mundo, si no hubiera sido porque era imposible, Harry habría pensado que sus ojos se parecían a los de...  
  
Al momento todo el mundo estaba sentado y callado en su mesa.  
  
- En primer lugar, dar la bienvenida al señor Potter,- de nuevo aplausos...- en segundo lugar, he de comunicarles, que el próximo día 25 de diciembre, se celebrará como el año anterior, un baile de navidad,- hubo una gran cantidad de murmullos de emoción por parte, principalmente de las chicas, que se acallaron con rapidez, cuando Dumbledore, elevó de nuevo la voz-. Sin embargo y como toque nuevo y especial, las chicas serán las encargadas de pedir a los chicos su compañía, sin pareja, no se puede asistir, será a las ocho en punto, y durará hasta las doce aproximadamente, solo podrán asistir a partir de cuarto, a no ser que sean invitados por un alumno mayor. Bueno creo que aquí acabo, ¡disfrutad de la noche!.  
  
Todos los alumnos salieron con una excitación visible, muchos chicos se lamentaban. Uno de ellos, era Ron.  
  
- Así solo podrán ir los guapos, vaya fastidio.  
  
- ¿ Como estás tan seguro que a ti nadie te lo va a pedir? Dijo Hermione con cara de "Se algo que tu no sabes"  
  
- ¿Quién lo haría? Respondió él con un interés mal disimulado.  
  
- Mi querido Ronnie, que poco observador eres.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto la mente de Harry mantenía un pensamiento fijo, Hermione. ¿ A quien le pediría ella?¿Acaso a Ron?, no eso era imposible, acababan de cortar, seria algo extraño....  
  
***  
  
La habitación femenina de quinto año en Gryffindor, se encontraba abarrotada de chicas de diversos cursos: Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, Angelina, Lavander, Katie, y Alicia, todas ellas debatiendo a cerca de con quien irían al baile.  
  
La primera en hablar fue Angelina:  
  
- Yo se lo voy a pedir a Fred, es tan lindo.  
  
- Si pues a George me lo quedo yo, repuso Alicia.  
  
- Yo, a lo mejor se lo pido a Roger Davis..., dijo una tímida Katie.  
  
- Seamus para mi entonces, dijo Lavander, visiblemente emocionada.  
  
Era el turno de Ginny.  
  
- Yo, -dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas-, he pensado en pedírselo a Harry, aunque no estoy segura...  
  
Una gran cantidad de plomo sustituyó las tripas de Hermione, ella por supuesto, había pensado en Harry, pero si Ginny se lo pedía...(A/N: Ella no recuerda lo que pasó en defensa contra las artes oscuras...)  
  
- Haces bien, pero debe ser pronto, he oído que esa guarra de Cho Chang, está decidida a ir con él, dijo muy molesta Angelina.  
  
- Sera puñetera, ¿ anda que le afectó mucho la muerte de Diggory!. Exclamó Alicia.  
  
- Bueno Herm, y ¿tu a quien se lo vas a pedir?  
  
Hermione dudó un poco, ella había pensado en Harry, pero sabia que si lo decía, Ginny se podía sentir mal. Por un momento pensó en Ron, pero ella sabia que alguien en ese dormitorio, también deseaba mucho ir con él...  
  
- Con, Dean, el, bueno, es muy simpático....  
  
- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿CON DEAN THOMAS???????????????????Exclamaron todas escandalizadas.  
  
*****  
  
A la mañana siguiente los chicos se despertaron muy nerviosos. Ron y Harry, en su recién reanudada amistad, salieron por el retrato sin esperar a Hermione, que estaba en la biblioteca. A primera hora tocaba pociones, y una visión de Snape desde por la mañana, requería un desayuno ligero para no vomitar nada mas tenerlo delante...  
  
Ambos llegaron bastante tarde al aula, lo suficiente para que les quitara diez puntos a cada uno por interrumpir. Se sentaron fastidiados en uno de los últimos pupitres.  
  
- Bien, hoy vamos a elaborar antídotos. Pero, yo haré las parejas.  
  
Como siempre, y cada vez que Snape hacia las parejas, nadie salía contento. Para su suerte, a Harry el tocó con Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Qué tal Draco?.  
  
- ¿Desde cuando un apestoso amigo de muggles como tú me llama Draco, Potter?  
  
- Pero , en el Expreso, tu dijiste que éramos... amigos.  
  
- Por favor Potter, no me digas que te creíste eso. Era parte del plan, ahora que hay otros que cumplen las nuevas órdenes ya no hay necesidad de fingir.  
  
- ¿Estas insinuando que eres un mortifago?  
  
- Así es, te subestimaba Potter...  
  
-Todo el mundo se enterará, te descubriré, Malfoy y entonces...  
  
- No podrás hacer nada. La marca no se ve a simple vista, como morganto, deberías saberlo...., solo la ven los miembros de nuestro clan, a no ser que desees mostrarla, y como comprenderás no voy por ahí enseñándola.  
  
- Pero Dumbledore, él, tiene que haber algún modo.  
  
- ¿ En serio crees que puedes fiarte de Dumbledore?  
  
***  
  
El resto de la mañana se pasó volando, Harry pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras de Malfoy, según él, había mas de un mortifago en Hogwarts...  
  
Cuando caminaban por el tercer piso, una chica muy hermosa se acercó a Harry, era Cho....  
  
- ¿Qué tal Harry?  
  
- Bien, supongo  
  
- Yo, bueno te quería preguntar si quieres venir con migo al baile...  
  
- No, - se apresuró a decir, comprendió que había sonado descortés- bueno es que, ya tengo pareja....  
  
- Ah!, bueno pues nada, ¡ Adiós!  
  
****  
  
Entró bastante exaltado a la sala común,, le contó todo a Ron y este muy impresionado, dijo:  
  
- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡QUE TIENES PAREJA??????????  
  
- No exactamente.  
  
- ¿ Y entonces?  
  
- Bueno, es que yo , ella, ya no me gusta....  
  
- ¿y que?, al menos le podrías haber dicho que yo no tenia pareja, ¿no te parece?...  
  
***  
  
Corría por un corredor que no conocía, estaba enmoquetado, pero lleno de moho. Se oían gritos, y risas estridentes, una puerta al final, giró con miedo el picaporte, en él había varios hombres, torturando a ¿Los padres de Hermione?. Supuso que estaban muertos pues sus cuerpos yacían mutilados encima de una mesa....  
  
Cerró con fuerza la puerta, de nuevo mas corredores, esta vez se oía una voz fría e inexpresiva...  
  
- Voldemort....- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir  
  
  
  
Corría ahora lo mas rápido que sus delgadas piernas se lo permitían. Ahora y al contrario que antes, no había ninguna puerta que abrir. Seguía corriendo pasillos, doblando esquinas, ¿donde estaba?. Otra vez la esa voz.  
  
- Ven Potter, tengo lo que buscas....  
  
- ¿Qué es? Se atrevió a responder.  
  
- piensa por una vez.... ¿Qué es lo que mas quieres en esta vida?  
  
- Hermione...  
  
  
  
Corrió aun mas, si seguía así se asfixiaría, al final de todo llegó a una zona de la casa, donde no había moqueta, aquello le resultaba familiar, era parecido a : La cámara de los secretos!!!!!  
  
  
  
Un extraño símbolo, que le resultaba familiar, estaba cubriendo una entrada. Harry se esforzó en hablar pársel:  
  
- Ábrete  
  
La serpiente que se encontraba en un extremo, empezó a moverse y con su paso las demás se desplazaban, al final se abrió. Aquello no era la Cámara de los Secretos, pero mantenía una similitud extraordinaria.  
  
Voldemort, se encontraba al final, y encima suya, se hallaba una magullada y ensangrentada Hermione...  
  
- Hermione!!!!!!!  
  
- No, Harry, es una trampa.  
  
- Calla! Estúpida muggle, -objetó Voldemort-. Aproxímate, Potter.  
  
Harry avanzó bastante rápido. Cuando llegó a encarar a Voldemort, dijo:  
  
- Suéltala, esto no va con ella, es un asunto entre tú y yo.  
  
- Bien, sólo la soltaré si te postras ante mí y me llamas Amo...  
  
- No Harry, Noooo  
  
Harry, inclinó sus rodillas, y levantando la cabeza de forma arrogante dijo:  
  
- Suéltala, por favor, A...A....., Amo...  
  
- Buen chico, se nota que corre parte de mi sangre por tus venas. Sin embrago ella es una mala influencia para ti  
  
Y volviéndose hacia Hermione, dijo:  
  
- Avada Kedavra  
  
La luz verde que salía de la varita de Voldemort, se internó en el cuerpo de Hermione, está profirió un grito de terror, y acto seguido su cabeza cayó inerte sobre su pecho, estaba muerta...  
  
- HEMIONEEEEEEEEE ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CONTINUARÁ.................  
  
NOTAS IDIOTAS Bueno, este capitulo se lo dedico a todos ustedes que dejan Reviews, que son los mejores. Por lo general, este capitulo no me gusta mucho pero en fin, he cumplido ciertas peticiones. Como habrán notado, el H/Hr se hace cada vez mas presente. Espero que me dejen Reviews, ya ven que cuando obtengo el número que deseo, tiene una actualización semanal.... Así pues, mantengo mi "amenaza", de no actualizar hasta que no tenga un numero determinado de Reviews.....  
  
RESPUESTAS:  
  
Belencilla: HOLA CORDERITO, SMEAGAL, GOLLUMA....!!!!!!!!!! Me hace mucha ilusión, que mi historia te haya gustado, al fin y al cabo, no me lo dicen con mucha frecuencia...... Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te registres pronto, yo voy a intentar bajarme hoy el messenger.....  
  
Briseis Ryddle: Que te voy yo a decir a ti, so pedazo de cacho de carne con ojos. Sabes mas de la historia que nadie. Y yo también de la tuya.......... pero el final de este capitulo no lo conocías, muajajajajajaaaaaaaa. Soy mala y perversa y Daniel es miooooo, mi tesorooooo, no debí decir eso....  
  
  
  
Ammy: me dio de verdad una pena enorme que a tu conciencia y a ti no os gustara el anterior capitulo...... Se que con este capitulo, no hago nada, puesto que es pésimo, pero por lo menos he puesto algo de lo que a ti te gusta, ( H/H y encuentro con Voldie). Por favor no me dejes nunca de mandar Reviews, que es por gente como tú, por los que continuo esta horripilante historia. ( por cierto siento lo de el abuelo de tu _________, (no me quedó claro que era tuyo al que se le murió el abuelo)). Por cierto, a eso de que le gusta mi fic a mas gente, no veo por donde están esos que les gusta...... Como podrás comprobar sigo con la depre.  
  
Pau de Radcliff: Mil gracias por los ánimos. Como ya he dicho en alguna ocasión, mi pareja preferida en la de H/Hr. Con respecto a lo de Draco y Harry, aquí, tienes lo que pasó. Es que no quería que Malfoy dejara de ser eso, un Malfoy....8Aunque no lo parezca a mi el personaje de Malfoy, también me gusta)  
  
KiaraSGrey : Me alegro no sabes como que te guste la historia, aquí está la continuación, espero que la disfrutes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
Falcon: Me alegra tanto que me digas que la historia te gusta de nuevo. Te quería enviar también este capitulo para que me dieras tu opinión, pero me limitaron las conexiones. Por cierto. ¿ No estarás cogiendo la misma costumbre que yoo? Es que no recibo un mail tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo y como siempre respondes en seguida, pues. ¿ NO me habrás abandonado?. Yo te juro que te contesté  
  
Bueno, y aquí ya me despido, de ustedes depende cuando nos volvamos a ver.  
  
¿Lo he dicho alguna vez?  
  
DEJEN Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Problemas

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece es todo de ustedes-ya-saben-quien.  
  
  
  
Este capitulo se lo dedico a Blentter y Aliena. Dos buenas lectoras, pero sobre todo... dos buenas amigas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cap 13  
  
¿ Podría haber mas problemas?  
  
  
  
Despertó, un sudor frío empapaba cada centímetro de sus facciones.  
  
  
  
- Un sueño, solo un sueño....  
  
  
  
Se repetía una y otra vez, solo para poder convencerse que aquello no era real. Descorrió las cortinas y se encontró con la mirada fija de Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué haces así?- dijo en un tono que comprendió que podía haber resultado desagradable.  
  
- Ha llegado esto, hace unos minutos, creo que es, de, bueno, quien-tú-ya- sabes...  
  
- ¿De Voldemort?, notó como el cuerpo de Ron se estremecía  
  
  
  
Con, cierto recelo, Ron, entregó la carta a Harry, y este se disponía a leerla cuando el pelirrojo le interrumpió:  
  
- ¿No crees que no es muy aconsejables que os carteéis?, bueno aunque sea tu abuelo, pero eso......  
  
- Él , no es mi abuelo,- dijo con calma, intentando hacer caso omiso del desafortunado comentario de Ron.  
  
  
  
La caligrafía era idéntica a las anteriores, suelta pero uniforme. La tinta estaba fresca, y el olor a sangre brotaba del papel. La carta decía lo siguiente:  
  
  
  
Eso que parece un sueño no lo es, o al menos por el momento. Tus pesadillas me son reveladas, todo forma parte de un plan, que juntos llevaremos a cabo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Atte. Voldemort  
  
- ¿Cómo a llegado esto?  
  
Ron señaló atemorizado hacia la ventana, en la que un enjambre de plumas blancas y negras se debatían, Harry pudo distinguir los ambarinos ojos de Hedwing, junto con los de color rubí, pertenecientes a.......Morgian....  
  
- Ha...., Harry, es hora de escribir a Sirius.  
  
- Si, creo que esto ha ido demasiado lejos.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Querido Hocicos:  
  
Perdona por no haberte escrito hasta el momento, pero como Dumbledore te habrá informado, Voldemort, sigue manteniendo correspondencia conmigo. Sin embargo anoche tuve un sueño muy vivido. En él, bueno, mataban Hermione. Luego me mandó una lechuza diciéndome que todo formaba parte de no se qué plan, peor lo mas preocupante, es que Voldemort, puede ver mis sueños, entrar y forma parte activa. Temo que esta sea una nueva forma suya para manipularme. Espero que Remus y tú os encontréis bien.  
  
  
  
  
  
Atte. Tu ahijado, Harry Potter  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Hermione se encontraba bastante molesta con los chicos, puesto que , aunque le había relatado todo acerca de la carta de Voldemort, no querían soltar prenda sobre el contenido del sueño. Caminaban juntos hacia el "aula" de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. El mes de diciembre no pasaba desapercibido, y hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, había caminos trazados atravesando la nieve. Este año, no habían empezado a tratar con ninguna criatura "inofensiva e interesante" de las de Hagrid. Hasta el momento solo era teórico, nada practico, como era lo propio. El guarda-bosques, les tenia algo reservado. Cuando alcanzaron un lugar despejado, se dieron cuenta que eran los últimos en llegar, los Gryffindors les miraban de forma represiva mientras que la mayor parte de los pertenecientes a la casa de Salazar, les observaban divertidos. Hagrid los saludó de forma apurada, sonriendo, pero de forma inquietada.  
  
- Bien, chicos, en este momento estaba comentando las características de esta nueva criatura.  
  
- ¿Qué eso?, se atrevió a preguntar Ron.  
  
- Es el gemelo de la sangre-sucia Granger.  
  
- ¿No será que te da miedo confesar que en realidad son pura sangre Malfoy. Dijo Harry empujando a Draco. Aunque la comparación con Hermione había sido desorbitada, guardaban ciertas similitudes.... Ante ellos se perfilaba una espeluznante criatura. Era una especie de hipogrifo, aunque tenia cola de escorpión y lo mas sorprendente, una cabeza humana. Un espeso pelo castaño y unos penetrantes ojos color miel. Sin duda eran crías, puesto que se encontraban metidos en cajas en posición fetal. Aparte de eso se les caía el moco y se chupaban la zarpa. Harry pudo distinguir unos afilados dientes.  
  
Hagrid comenzó a explicar que era "eso".  
  
- Son hipotícaras zelandesas. Es una mezcla entre manticora y grifo. Vuestro trabajo consistirá en cuidarlas. Alimentarles y cuando crezcan servirán para... bueno eso no os incumbe....  
  
- ¿ Y que hay acerca de eso, es enorme y solo son crías? Dijo Parvati,( adivinando el pensamiento colectivo), señalando la cola de escorpión y los dientes afilados.  
  
- La cola no hace nada, en cuanto a los dientes... bueno, pueden provocar fiebres muy altas, son llamadas Las fiebres del delirio... pero trabajaremos con bozales....  
  
- Pretendes que cuidemos a un bicho que puede volvernos tarumbas, tu flipas Gigante asqueroso.....- le espetó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras de forma exagerada.  
  
- Todo el que lo desee puede irse, (una gran multitud, encabezada por Draco se dirigía de vuelta al castillo), aunque tendrán que ir directos al despacho del director para concretar la fecha de su expulsión. La gran mayoría que lideraba Malfoy quedó reducida a Crabbe y Goyle, evidentemente, no todos gozaban de las influencias del padre del muchacho.....  
  
  
  
****************  
  
La clase resultó divertida, y los hipotico como los llamaba Ron aprendieron a gatear. A Harry el suyo le dijo Papá mientras que a Ron el suyo gateaba intentando pincharlo con su cola. Así la fecha del baile se iba acercando, y Harry seguía sin pareja. Hasta Ron había conseguido ir con Parvati. No es que él no tuviera ofertas, es más, tenia mas que ningún otro chico, pero esta vez estaba decidido.....  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Los exámenes finales estaban ya por finalizar, caminaban hacia el aula de encantamientos para completar su ultimo examen. Ron había tenido de nuevo problemas con las hipoticoras, le habían rajado la túnica y el jersey, caminaba congelado en mangas de camisa. Llegaron al aula, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw estaban ya acomodados en sus bancas. El profesor Flitwick ( A/N: ¿Se escribe así?) les estaba diciendo que se colocaran por parejas. Indudablemente Ron y Harry acabaron juntos. El profesor, les indicó entonces el ejercicio:  
  
  
  
- Deben aplicar a su compañero el encantamiento convocador, conforme yo pase, si esto no sucede, ambos estarán suspensos....  
  
  
  
Muchos alumnos tragaron saliva, especialmente Hermione, que había ido a caer con Neville.... Así uno a uno fueron realizando de forma mas o menos satisfactoria el hechizo. Neville lo logró, al igual que muchos otros, pero como en el caso de Parvati lo único que logró atraer fue la ropa de Lavander que salió avergonzada del aula. Los únicos que quedaban era Ron y Harry. Ambos se colocaron uno enfrente de otro, Ron estaba mas nervioso de lo normal. Su hechizo funciono con Harry. Ahora era el turno del chico con los ojos esmeralda.  
  
- Accio Ron Weasley...  
  
  
  
Pero nada sucedió, lo intentaron una y otra vez pero no había manera. Entonces Harry se fijó. Cada vez que hechizaba a Ron algo brillaba en su pecho. Como un circulo celeste. Al final. Ron tuvo que disimular que fue atraído y el profesor no lo notó. A la salida del aula, sin mas dilación Harry preguntó:  
  
  
  
- ¿ Que es lo que tienes en el cuello?  
  
  
  
- Oh! Nada, no es nada  
  
  
  
- Si es Ron, vi como brillaba durante el examen.  
  
  
  
- No es nada te he dicho- Ron se estaba empezando a enfadar...  
  
  
  
- Esta bien, si no confías en mí - lo miraría cuando estuviera dormido...  
  
  
  
Los chicos se fueron a cenar. Las vacaciones quedaban a la vuelta de la esquina. El numero de estudiantes que permanecerían este año durante las Navidades, superaba con creces los del año anterior. El ambiente no podía estar mas caldeado. En la sala común de Gryffindor se respiraba un aire festivo. El trío subió a la habitación, pero sobre la cama de Harry había algo extraño. Un libro de tapas gordas. El chico se abalanzó extrañado sobre él.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto?  
  
- No se, parece un libro ,¿ no?- dijo Ron bromeando.  
  
- Ya se que es un libro.  
  
  
  
Lo abrió, sobre el se indicaba el titulo: Merlín. Estaba lleno de extrañas ilustraciones y muchas escrituras. Al final había un recuadro el blanco. Decía algo así como:  
  
  
  
Los herederos deberán firmar para que el duelo no tenga lugar. Para su sorpresa y preocupación. Allí se encontraba la firma de.... Voldemort. Ron estaba lívido de terror. Harry cogió una pluma, no lo pensó dos veces, iba a firmar cuando...  
  
- Harry no firmes, espera a hablar con Dumbledore, recuerda lo que dice mi padre: " No confíes en nada que no puedas ver por donde piensa..." (A/N: ¿Era algo así no?)  
  
- Tienes razón, ¿ por que no bajamos a echar un pelea de nieve con Fred y George....?  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
Llegaron destrozados después de la pelea, Ron se quedó dormido al instante ,era el momento para averiguar que era lo que Ron ocultaba tan celosamente. Descorrió con sumo cuidado las cortinas. Desabrochó los primeros botones del pijama de cachemir rojo... Y descubrió lo que buscaba. Era un amuleto muy extraño. De granito. Estaba sujeto al cuello del pelirrojo mediante un cordón negro. Era circular, con una esfera hueca en el centro. Alrededor de ella, había una inscripción en runas muy antiguas, no comprendía su significado, solo había visto algo parecido en un libro muggle: "El Señor de los Anillos", aquello era algo así como élfico. Pero distinto. Lo consultaría con Hermione, al igual que, se acordó de pronto El enigma de Colagusano. Se había olvidado completamente. Se prometió así mismo que pediría ayuda a alguien para todo aquello que se le venía encima y que no podía soportar solo.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
Caminaba por un corredor oscuro, paralelo a la biblioteca. Iba a buscar a Hermione, llevaba dos días dando vueltas a la cabeza, con el tema del medallón, el libro, el enigma. " Esto no puede complicarse mas". Justo al doblar la esquina se encontró una muy sonrojada Ginny.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Ginny?  
  
- Pues, Harry, bueno, la verdad es que yo quería pedirte que....  
  
- Pedirme que.......  
  
- ¿Quieresvenirbaileconmigo?  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Está bien, ¿quieres venir conmigo al baile?  
  
- Pues, bueno, la verdad.....- Estaba muy apurado no sabia que contestar, por un lado, podría ir con Ginny al fin y al cabo era muy bonita pero.. él deseaba a....aunque por otra parte ir al baile con Ginny no le haría nada a nadie..... Estaba decidido le iba a decir..... En ese momento un muy acelerado Seamus Finnigan se surgió de la nada.  
  
- Harry, Ginny tenéis que venir.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Seamus?- se apresuró a preguntar la chica  
  
- Dice la profesora McGonagall, que es urgente que vayáis a la enfermería.  
  
- Pero ¿por qué?  
  
- Es Ron, al parecer ha sido atacado...  
  
  
  
..........CONTINUARA..........  
  
  
  
NOTAS IDIOTAS:  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Todavía estoy emocionada con este capitulo. Siento esta enorme tardanza. Mas de un mes. Ruego me perdonen pero he sufrido el mayor bloqueo mental que se haya contado a lo largo y ancho de la historia..... Espero que me hayan echado aunque sea un poquillo de menos. Solo una pizca. Bueno con este capitulo he querido añadir enigmas. Lo he reformado seis o siete veces, y hasta ahora no quedó mas o menos bien. Les dejo como ya es propio de mí en suspenso. Pero esta vez doble. ¿Irá Harry con Ginny?¿Quien habrá atacado a Ron?. Todo se sabrá si ustedes lo desean en el próximo capitulo....  
  
  
  
NOTAS DOS:  
  
  
  
Hace tiempo les informé que la historia iba a tener sobre 19 capítulos. Pues bien. Eso queda anulado. Por ahora hay lío para rato...  
  
  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
  
  
Infinitas gracias a todos los que normalmente dejáis review sois de lo mejor. Ya estarán acostumbrados a eso de que sino hay un numero determinado de R&R no hay Chapter!!!! Ahora ya si pongo las contestaciones:  
  
  
  
Aliena: Espero que no haya sido un trauma muy duro para ti lo de dejar un review. Muchas gracias por él. Ya se que la historia es mu lío. Pero bueno, tu que me conoces en persona ya sabes que estoy bastante loca....  
  
  
  
FalconB: Gracias por todo, eres un cielo de persona perdóname por no mandarte los mail con tanta regularidad como tú. Gracias por ser mi amigo y cuidar tanto mi autoestima... De veras que no te merezco......  
  
  
  
Briseis: CRÉETELO, CRÉETELO,CRÉETELO!!!!!!! Se que estoy mu loca. Pero la vida a sido dura y cruel con migo. Primero la toro, luego Homer, después Snape, la champi, el torpedo orcogénico, y...... por último la Chon..... ¿ Con semejante enseñanza como quieres que ande mi salud mental?  
  
  
  
Ammy: De nuevo tu review me ayuda un montón. Gracias porque te guste, gracias por estar tan loca, gracias por dejarme siempre review, gracias por ser H/Hr, eres de lo mejor!!!!!!!.  
  
  
  
Padme: AY!!!!!!! Me pides cosas mu difíciles. Yo no puedo vivir sin dañar a alguien!!!!!!!!! En fin intentaré remediarlo como pueda, gracias por el review.....  
  
  
  
Y ya termino espero les haya sido grata mi vuelta, ah! Y por si aún no se lo había dicho.......  
  
  
  
Reviews, plisssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Mas problemas,¿¿¿¿Es eso posible?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de nada de nada, es mío, todo suyo, todo de esa mujer que nos mantiene en vilo y a la espera del maldito quinto libro...

_Este capitulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews, en total 9 en un solo capitulo, muchísimas gracias._

**Capitulo 14 : Mas problemas, ¿es eso posible?**

Ron estaba sentado en una cama, balanceándose de manera autómata. Allí se encontraban unos muy alterados Dumbledore y McGonagall, pero no había rastro de Hermione. 

- ¿Que ha ocurrido?- preguntó Ginny, le temblaba la voz y sus ojos estaban completamente cristalinos. 

- ¿Quien lo ha traído Poppy?-interrogó, Dumbledore. 

Al observarlo, Harry se dio cuenta que estaba muy pálido. Tenia especto demacrado y toda vitalidad o ganas de vivir habían desaparecido para dar paso a un tremendo cansancio. Su cara no prestaba ese gesto amable de siempre, al contrario, se contorsionaba en desagradable enfado. 

Entonces miró sus ojos. Muchos dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, y así era. ese azul cielo que antaño era espejo de bondad. Se había convertido en fríos como un pozo, ese pozo por el cual, solo puedes contemplar oscuridad. Algo pasaba en Hogwarts,algo les ocurría a Ron, Malfoy, incluso a Hermione, y como si todo este tiempo hubiera permanecido con una venda delante de los ojos, se destapó. _Maldito .... Voldemort..._

Tenia algo que ver en todo aquel, sus planes iban mas allá de tenerlo como aliado. 

Algo había cambiado, y no precisamente para bien.... 

- El prefecto Hufflepuff, un tal Ernie McMillan (_¿Se escribe así?_) 

Esta vez fue McGonagall, la que preguntó: 

- ¿No había rastro de quien le había atacado, o que le han hecho? 

- Al parecer, una poción aturdidora, lo he conjurado un montón de veces pero no responde. 

- Tal vez deba quitarle el medallón- dijo Ginny con mirada perdida. 

-¿Que medallón? 

Pero Harry fue mas rápido y lo arrebató del cuello del muchacho, lanzó una fugaz mirada a Ginny, y esta le devolvió una escalofriante seña de asco supremo... 

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y por ellas aparecieron Hermione y los gemelos Weasley, todos ellos con el gesto contraído por la angustia. 

- ¿Que a pasado? ¿Por qué?¿Cuando?¿Como?... 

- Basta de interrogatorios por hoy, señores Weasley, mañana podrán gozar de la compañía de su hermano, para entonces ya estará recuperado, ¿No es así Poppy? 

La señora Pomfrey asintió de forma fugaz y Harry pudo notar un deje de desconfianza en su cara... 

***************************** 

- ¿Que ha ocurrido esta vez Malfoy? 

-No se mi señor, perdí el control, él descuidó el libro, ha caído en manos de Potter 

- ¿Seguro que no fue culpa tuya? 

- Señor, yo nunca le descuidaría, se está revelando, mi maldición imperius no es lo suficiente fuerte y he tenido que unirla con la de ella. 

La chica habló entonces: 

- Se está haciendo fuerte y se está dando cuenta de todo, el muy idiota, si no hubiera perdido la convicciones hacia usted.. Nada de esto tendría que suceder... 

- No las habría perdido si ambos hubierais realizado vuestro trabajo 

- Señor, le prometemos que nunca le volveremos a fallar... 

- Solo promesas, durante mi caída mis otros mortifagos me juraron lealtad y el único que se atrevió a ser _fiel _fue esa rata. 

- Señor nosotros juramos lealtad y la estamos mostrando 

-No os vendría mal una dosis de dolor ... 

- Por favor amo, disculpe... 

- Lord Voldemort no perdona, ambos sufriréis mi ira, **Crucio!**

****************** 

Faltaban dos días para el baile, y Harry continuaba sin pareja, bajaba sigilosamente la escalera del dormitorio masculino, eran las tres de la madrugada, por fin todo estaba en orden, había quedado con Hermione, para diseñar unas nuevas táctica de Quidditch, era el único momento del día que podían, ya que se rumoreaba que alguien de Gryffindor desvelaba sus estrategias a los Slytherin. 

Hermione se encontraba junto al fuego, las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos haciéndola aun mas irresistible... 

- Hola Mione 

- Hola Harry, me has asustado. 

Se sentaron uno enfrente de otro y empezaron a charlar, dejando de lado el Quidditch. pasaron al menos dos horas, con cada segundo Harry se convencía mas de lo que por ella sentía. Y de pronto lo decidió, le iba confesar todo... 

- Hermione yo... 

- Dime... 

- Pues, que verás, hace tiempo que, siento algo especial por ti. 

- De verdad?? Creí que yo era la única. 

- Tu también sientes algo??- ambos estaban visiblemente sonrojados y muy excitados. 

- Y bueno, ¿Que es? 

- Yo verás, te veo como... 

- Como.... 

- Como una hermana-_ Una hermana? Harry no podas haber dicho algo mas ridículo?(pensamientos de Harry) _

Hermione estaba visiblemente desilusionada... 

- Ah! yo, esto... 

Ambos se estaban acercando de forma peligrosa, sus cuerpos se juntaron, podían sentir el calor del otro, su respiración, el latido de su corazón... 

Y se besaron, era un beso mágico, aunque no influía en ello nada que tuviera relación con esto, ambos ponían mucho empeño en ese beso, que para los dos aclaraba muchas cosas, ambos investigaron cada recóndito lugar del otro, si no paraban... podría suceder de todo... 

- ¿Que creen que están haciendo? 

Alguien les había descubierto... 

**_Continuará........_**

**_Notas idiotas:_**

**Es la primera vez que subo un capitulo en formato html, espero que el resultado sea bueno. Gracias por los reviews... Siento que el baile tarde tanto pero es que no se si me siento con fuerzas como para escribirlo, van a pasar demasiadas cosas... mas de lo que ni yo misma se....**

**Bueno sigo con la amenaza del numero determinado de hasta...6 reviews, mas o menos, no se quejen no son tantos. Necesito mucho apoyo e ideas para el chapter del baile. Así que acepto sugerencias...**

**Personalmente este capitulo no me gustó mucho pero bueno espero que ustedes gocen con él y que me digan si les gustó y me critiquen, alaben, lo que sea, estaré encantada de recibirlo.**

**Diviértanse y cuídense!!!!!!!**

_**Reviews:**_

**FalconB: **_Gracias por decirme esas cosas tan bonitas, me animan un montón a seguir con la historia, a ver si tu también te animas y continuas con la tuya, que es muy buena de verdad. Gracias por ser siempre el primero en dejar review._

**Alienah:**_ Hola loca pitres!!! Lo del bicho se me ocurrió estudiando sociales.... (no preguntes, ODIO a la toro). El torpedo oncogénico, era la profesora de religión que teníamos antes de la Chonnnn, en realidad era conejo ortopédico pero yo la bauticé así. Tu cambio de imagen mola... Deja siempre review, y continua en Babilonia._

**Blentter:**_ Yo también I love u Golluma._

**Yo:**_ Gracias, no creo que sea la mejor, de hecho hay algunas muy superiores a esta, pero gracias por tus comentarios, ¡ Ya me gustaría a mi ser como Rowling, o al menos escribir como ella!_

**Eowing: **_Muchas gracias por tus alabanzas._

**Tu mas fiel seguidora:**_ ¿En serio eres mi mas fiel seguidora?, Guau, me estoy empezando a emocionar._

**Harry Potter:**_ Continuando.. Gracias por el review._

**Samur teroki:**_ Muchas gracias._

**Hardy Malfoy:**_ Si soy española, rondo los quince añitos. Gracias por el review._

**Bueno y ya me despido, gracias a todos, disfruten, sean felices. y no de olvidan:**

** _ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Dejen Muchos Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	15. Morsmordre

**_Disclaimer: Como todos a estas alturas ya sabemos, nada me pertenece, JKRowling es la legitima poseedora de todo este fascinante universo. No me mueve el animo de lucro ni pretendo atentar contra los derechos del autor._**

_Siento muchísimo esta bestial tardanza, pero he estado de exámenes y todas lo que conyeva.Tambien estuve d viaje. Espero me perdonen y disfruten con la historia. Este capitulo va dedicado a todos ellos que luchan por la libertad._

CAPITULO 15 

_Morsmordre...._

- ¡Señor Potter! ¡Señorita Granger! ¿Se puede saber que hacen?.

- Esto.... profesora....la verdad...es....que.....

Harry pudo observar el irresistible tono rosado de las mejillas de Hermione, a él también le daba vergüenza pero valía la pena un castigo por ella....

- Ha sido culpa mía profesora, ella no ha tenido nada que ver....

- En ese caso señorita Granger suba a su habitación, en cuanto a usted señor Potter se encargará mañana de ayudar a los profesores con los adornos del comedor.

- Si es todo profesora...

- Podéis iros,- dijo una cansada profesora McGonagall mientras se frotaba la sien.

Antes de separarse en la bifurcación que separaba los dormitorios, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, y ésta depositó algo en el bolsillo de Harry mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla y musitaba un _buenas noches._

Penetrando en las habitaciones masculinas Harry se echó en su cama como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de regalar el ultimo modelo de súper héroe. Cerró las cortinas a pesar de que sus compañeros ya estaban dormidos. Rebuscó el bolsillo y encontró una bolita de papel. La desenvolvió y pudo distinguir la apretada y milimétrica letra de Hermione:

"_Harry, ¿te gustaría venir al baile conmigo?"_

_- _Por supuesto Hermione-. Logró musitar mientras se tumbaba en la cama y se dejaba invadir por un cálido y apetecible sueño.

**********

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó con mucha tranquilidad, eran las vacaciones, descubrió que su amigo Ronald no estaba, pero su ropa se encontraba todavía sobre la cama.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

- ¿Ron? preguntó a la puerta

- Estoy aquí, vístete y esperadme en el Gran Comedor

- Perfecto.

Se vistió con mucho esmero incluso hizo ademán de peinarse aunque desistió al momento. Al bajar la escalera se encontró con esos maravillosos ojos ambarinos que tanto quería....

- Buenos días Harry

- Hola Herm, Ron dice que bajemos a desayunar, que ya nos alcanza.

- Está bien.

Los dos muchachos bajaron a tomar el desayuno, la situación era un poco tensa, Harry decidió soltarlo pronto:

- Con respecto a lo de la nota...

- ¿Si? dijo Hermione con una impaciencia muy mal disimulada

- Me encantaría ir contigo.

- Entonces, ¿media hora antes en la sala común?.

- Estupendo.

- ¿Qué es estupendo?

- Hola Ron, estábamos hablando de...

- La practica de Quidditch

- Y...¿Que era eso tan estupendo?

- Eres un autentico cotilla Ron Weasley.

- Tu un patán Harry Potter....

- Ya verás quien es el patán..

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo mientras Hermione los seguía con un "Hombres". Eran tiempos de felicidad en el colegio, ninguno de los que allí habitaba se podría imaginar que dentro de poco la ira del oscuro se descargaría sobre aquel castillo.. Bueno, casi nadie...

*****

La mañana antes del baile los chicos se levantaron apresurados por sus regalos.

Harry bajó después del almuerzo a ayudar a sus profesores, mientras corría por las escaleras, una voz escalofriante le heló la sangre:

_- Morsmordre...ella te salvará...dilo...es...tu destino....._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_- Tu solo dilo di morsmordre y lo sabrás...._

¿Morsmordre?¿Donde había escuchado antes esas palabras? Le resultaban extrañamente familiares...

******

En el Gran Comedor se encontraban la profesora McGonagall, Dumbledore, y el profesor Flitwick.

- Hola Harry! -saludó Dumbledore

- Profesores.

- Bien Potter, tu encárgate de colocar los árboles con un hechizo elevador, y podrás irte.- indicó McGonagall.

¿Un hechizo elevador? ¿De donde saco yo ahora un hechizo elevador?

_Morsmordre te ayudará, ella es el camino que lleva a elevarte...._

_De verdad?'_

_Si... tu solo dilo...._

_Por probar que no quede, allá .._

-¿Harry?

Se levantó, estaba tirado en el suelo, no había sido consciente del desmayo ni por un momento, los tres profesores estaban a su alrededor gritándole.

- Será mejor que vaya a arreglarse Potter, solo queda una hora para el baile.

- ¿Una hora? No llego, ay madre!!!

Salió corriendo hacia la Torre de Gryffindor

- Farolillos celestes!

La puerta se abrió, en la sala común no había ni una mosca, todos estarían ultimando detalles con respecto a su aspecto para la gran fiesta. Subió las escaleras de tres en tres y abrió la puerta de forma brusca. ya todos sus compañeros se hallaban preparados y listos para bajar.

- Oh! Potter vas a hacer esperar a la dama?

- Calla Ron! Y ayúdame un poco, saca la poción para los ojos, la túnica y Seamus ¿Tienes gel despeinador?

- Sí, aún queda un poco.

Se duchó muy rápido y se puso la túnica nueva de gala que había comprado en el Diagon Alley. La poción le ayudaría a no utilizar gafas durante una semana. 

Se puso el gel despeinador, y se quedó fijamente mirando su reflejo. La cicatriz destacaba mucho, siempre había intentado ocultarla para no llamar la atención. Sintió un escalofrío y la perfiló con sus dedos, pudo notar una tremenda y gratificante sensación de poder, pero todo cesó dando lugar a un espasmo, su mirada se volvió grisácea, estaba en un lugar desconocido, hacía mucho calor, un encapuchado caminaba por un pasillo, comprendió al instante que era aquello. James Potter se encontraba al otro lado del corredor con la varita firme y una tremenda expresión de valentía en el rostro. Las llamas lo rodeaban. De pronto habló:

- Déjalos marchar, tómame a mí, pero no toques ni a Lily ni a Harry.

- Sabes perfectamente a quien quiero de esta casa, y no voy a desistir hasta llevármelo.

- Tú sabes que nunca te será fiel, es un Gryffindor y jamás...

- Estás hablando de algo que no conoces estúpido Potter.

- Puede, pero no puedes callarme.

- ¿Eso crees? _Avada Kedavra._

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. ¿Acaso no había sufrido ya bastante como para tener que ver la noche más infeliz de toda su estúpida vida? 

La muerte de su padre, y lo peor, que sabía que vendría después.

Sintió un tremendo deseo de que aquello parase, de no haber nacido. Si él no hubiera venido a esta mundo sus padres seguirían vivos y felices dando paseos con Sirius y con Pet por Hogsmeade. Dos muertes más a sus espaldas. Le ahogaba el deseo de la muerte, ahora más que nunca, para dejar de sufrir, de vivir, pero la visión continuaba, y no podía hacer nada para pararlo...

Voldemort entró en la estancia en la que se encontraban él y su madre.

- ¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! Por favor... haré cualquier cosa...

- ¿Sabes "hija"? Estoy un poco harto de escuchar hoy esa frase. A un lado... hazte a un lado muchacha...

- A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor.

- Apártate, estúpida... apártate...

- A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar...

- Creo que no te has enterado bien... No lo quiero muerto ¡Quítate de una vez!.

- A Harry no, por favor. No te lo lleves. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad...

El Señor Tenebroso estalló en carcajadas. Su madre seguía gritando.

- _Avada Kedavra._

_*****_

_- _¿Harry?. Oh, vamos despierta, es la hora.

- ¿Donde estoy?

- En Hogwarts, so cazurro te has quedado dormido.

- ¿Cómo?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Tu sabrás. Dijiste que tenias mucho sueño y que te avisara en diez minutos...

- ¿En serio dije eso?

- Totalmente seguro.

- Que extraño. ¡¡¡No recuerdo nada en absoluto!!!

**********

Cuando Harry vio a Hermione bajar de los dormitorios no pudo dejar admirarla. Estaba realmente fantástica. Llevaba una túnica malva muy brillante, con las mangas en campana. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, peinado en cuidados tirabuzones, algunos de los cuales le caían por el rostro. No estaba muy pintada, pero la sombra clara en los ojos brillantes de emoción y el brillo rosado en los labios, que los hacían ver más apetecibles si cabe, la daban un aspecto de cuento fantástico.

No pudo reaccionar hasta que ya estaban acomodados en las mesas redondas. Donde decidió que iba siendo hora de bajar de las nubes.

La cena estaba siendo maravillosa. Conversaban todos los de quinto y sus parejas animadamente. Para deleite de las chicas, esa noche no se habló de quidditch.

Terminada la impresionante comida aparecieron en el escenario las brujas de Maachbeck, que enseguida tocaban una pieza rápida, al tiempo que las diferentes parejas comenzaban a bailar.

- ¿Te apetece? Dijo Hermione algo cohibida.

- ¿Por qué no?

Harry le sonrió y ella sintió que se derretía. Esa noche no llevaba gafas y la túnica le hacía verse espectacular. Las dos grandes esmeraldas que poseía por ojos centellaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Bailaron varias canciones. La quinta pieza era la primera canción lenta de la noche. Alguien en la pista, que se encontraba muy cerca de ellos gritó de pronto:

-¡Cambio de pareja!

Ambos se vieron forzados a separarse y cuando Harry se fue a dar cuenta, estaba atrapado entre las garras de Cho Chang, que le sonreía de forma estúpida y autosuficiente. Se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa forzada. Ella lo aproximó más. Mientras que él miraba a Hermione, que bailaba con un chico pelirrojo.

-Ron, ¿tú no habías venido con Parvati?.

-Sí, pero parecía muy entusiasmada con uno de Ravenclaw. Y como no me apetecía nada aburrirme, pues me busqué la vida. Al final no me ha ido tal mal como pensaba- añadió por últimas.

Hermione giró la cabeza bruscamente y lo que vio no le gusto nada de nada. La buscadora de Ravenclaw, Chang, una chica con fama de buscar a los más guapos de todo el colegio y arrastrarlos hasta ella, tenía abrazado a Harry del cuello. Por un momento las miradas de las dos se conectaron. Sintió rabia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan presuntuosa?. Ron pareció notarlo.

-Parece que Chang está muy a gusto con Harry.

La chica se soltó de él y fue a sentarse en la mesa, dejando a Ron molesto.

La dichosa canción terminó. Unos instantes después un chico de cabello azabache llegó hasta ella.

-He conseguido librarme de ella. No sé como me pudo gustar alguna vez.

Otra pieza comenzó a sonar, era más tranquila que la anterior.

-Me gusta está canción. ¿Le gustaría concederme un baile, hermosa dama?

Harry le tendió la mano sonriente.

Levantó la cabeza y lo miró duramente, aunque su mirada se dulcificó rápidamente. Al fin y al cabo, él no tenía una culpa de que Chang fuera una... bueno, eso.

_"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors_

_leading you down into my core"_

Sintió el calor de Herm, era gratificante, estaban muy próximos el uno al otro. Podían sentir sus respiraciones en la piel. Las caras se aproximaban sin darse cuenta. De repente, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, empezó a sentirse con mucho frío y mareado. La cicatriz, en cambió, la ardía.

- Disculpa un momento Herms

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Solo un poco mareado no te preocupes... creo que saldré fuera para que me de el aire.

Hermione pudo percibir un dejo grisáceo en el interior de los ojos de Harry. Él se alejó rápido del Gran Comedor, dejándola muy preocupada.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- se preguntó en un murmullo.

_"Call my name and save me from the dark_

_bid my blood to run_

_before I come undone_

_save me from the nothing I´ve become"_

******

Salió al exterior.

_Morsmordre._ Se repetía una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza. Sintió necesidad de decirlo, solo para librarse de ese duro trago. La desesperación le comenzaba a hundir. Sacó la varita y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la escuela. Alzó la mirada al cielo mientras que con una voz que no le pertenecía enunciaba:

- _Morsmordre._

Cerró los ojos.

No Pasó nada, escuchó pasos y cuando se giró, vio a unos muy abatidos profesores, y a un Dumbledore completamente desilusionado, pero, por un momento, triunfante.

Todos miraban al cielo y a él, de forma casi mareante. Elevó la vista y se vio cubierto por una desagradable sombra verde. La sangre se le congeló dentro del cuerpo. No podía ser. No era cierto. Simplemente no lo era.

Justo encima de él, con las líneas perfectamente marcadas en un verde aterrador, dibujando una gran calavera y una serpiente se distinguía con claridad, en el negro firmamento del colegio Hogwarts...

La marca tenebrosa...

NOTAS EXTREMADAMENTE IDIOTAS:

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado con el capitulo, personalmente no me gustó para nada. Solo decirles que el final está muy poximo. Sólo una persona sabe lo que va a pasar y creánme, nada, repito NADA de lo que sucedió hasta ahora tiene comparación con el final.**_

_**Aqui tambien un reclamo a los H/Hr, chicos no he recibido un sólo review de H/Hr y un montón de R/Hr, a ver si nos hacemos notar!!!!!!!**_

REVIEWS:

**_Gracias _ _ha todos los que hicieron posible llegar a mi sueño de conseguir ¡¡¡¡¡¡mas de 100r/r!!!!!!!!!!!! Chicos son los mejores. El numero de R&R que espero conseguir si quieren que esta alocada vuelva es hasta llegar a los 120, Bueno tampoco pido tanto ¿¿¿¿No?????_**

**Eria:** Gracias por tu review, me siento alagada, la verdad hay veces en que la historia realmente me gusta pero otras...en que....... Bueno eso muchas gracias y no dejes de leerme xfa!!!

**Ammy: **Gracias loca... que pena que no puedas continuar tus hitorias, ¡¡¡Con lo que me gustan ls merodeadores y el H/Hr.... Bueno si xfin dark, tenía muchisimas ganas y anda que el beso, este tiene mas dark espero que lo disfrutes y sigas dejando tus divertidos reviews, me alegran el dia!!!!

**Falcon: **Que pena te resultara corto, este es un poco mas largo... Esoero que disfrutes, y que tu computadora se arregle pronto....

**Blentter:** Gracias, si excitados cochina!!!!! I love you, fumanchú, filadela, golluma y todo lo demas....

**Gominolax, Homer,Sutero y Ronnie:** Muchas gracias habeis cumplido mi sueño....

_Bueno muchas gracias a todos, espero que disfruten, se cuiden y sean felices ¡Ah! y no se olviden de..._

**_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	16. Soledad¿Por que me acechas?

Disclaimer: Como todo el mundo sabe y re que te sabe, yo no soy Jk y esto no me pertenece, es todo de ella esa odiosa mujer que nos tiene hasta el 21 de junio con el alma en vilo pensando y maquinando que sucederá en la quinta entrega de esta fascinante saga....

_Esta capitulo va dedicado a mis verdaderos/as amigos/as porque es muy fácil decir te quiero pero muy difícil demostrarlo..._

_**Soledad...¿Por que me acechas?**_

...Salió al exterior.

_Morsmordre._ Se repetía una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza. Sintió necesidad de decirlo, solo para librarse de ese duro trago. La desesperación le comenzaba a hundir. Sacó la varita y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la escuela. Alzó la mirada al cielo mientras que con una voz que no le pertenecía enunciaba:

- _Morsmordre._

Cerró los ojos.

No Pasó nada, escuchó pasos y cuando se giró, vio a unos muy abatidos profesores, y a un Dumbledore completamente desilusionado, pero, por un momento, triunfante.

Todos miraban al cielo y a él, de forma casi mareante. Elevó la vista y se vio cubierto por una desagradable sombra verde. La sangre se le congeló dentro del cuerpo. No podía ser. No era cierto. Simplemente no lo era.

Justo encima de él, con las líneas perfectamente marcadas en un verde aterrador, dibujando una gran calavera y una serpiente se distinguía con claridad, en el negro firmamento del colegio Hogwarts...

La marca tenebrosa...

Vio aterrado entre la multitud a Hermione, solo contemplándola pudo comprender lo que pensaba, y dejándose guiar por un impulso, comenzó a correr, sin rumbo.

Era tan consciente de su cuerpo como solo lo había sido en otra ocasión...

Notaba su corazón a cien por hora, sus ojos estaban completamente grises, carentes de vida alguna. 

¿Por que?

Él no deseaba nada de aquello, prefería ser un cualquiera que nadie conoce, uno de tantos, que la gente al conocerle le mirase a los ojos, en vez de a esa estúpida cicatriz..

Maldito Voldemort.

Él solo quería ser normal, tener unos padres que organizasen sus fiestas de cumpleaños, un padrino que pudiera ser libre, un abuelo, que no tuviese intención de dominar el mundo... Pero sobre todo, le gustaría no tener que poner en peligro a aquellos que tanto quería, sus amigos...Hermione...

Al mirarla había podido sentir la decepción en sus ojos, en cierto modo, todo por lo que habían luchado los tres juntos acababa de ser destruido por una simple tentación, una estúpida voz...

Maldito Voldemort.

Se estaba adentrando en el bosque prohibido, la bruma apenas le dejaba ver los gigantescos árboles y arbustos. Pudo sentir el miedo recorriendo sus venas. Estaba muy cansado, ya que antes de mago, era humano, quizá con un simple hechizo podría haber continuado corriendo pero no lo hizo así, aminoró la marcha, albergando la posibilidad de que alguien viniese por él, pero no había nadie, nadie gritaba su nombre, seguramente ahora sólo era un mortifago fugitivo más, nadie se preocuparía de buscarle, porque no tenia importancia, pero...Hermione....

¿Y si él no hubiera sido famoso?

¿Tendría los mismos amigos? ¿Se habría acercado Hermione a él?

Pero que estaba diciendo? El cansancio le hacia divagar, estaba pensando en Hermione, SU Hermione, ella era una chica distinta, tenia una escala de valores distinta a la de cualquier otra niña de quince años. Quizá eso era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de ella, que era diferente...

Tropezó con algo, y cayó al suelo, mientras que su pierna se doblaba en un ángulo muy feo. Era un ajada capa de invisibilidad, y para sus disgusto, estaba cubriendo, los restos de Barty Crounch...

ME ENCANTARÍA DEJARLA AHÍ YA QUE ESTOY MUY BLOQUEADA PERO ...

PARA QUE VEAN QUE MERECIÓ MAS O MENOS LA ESPERA CONTINUO UN POQUITO MAS^_^

Aquello le trajo desagradables, recuerdos, se tiró al suelo, incapaz de soportar nada más, ¿Por qué a él? La pierna le dolía, apenas si podía respirar, y unas tristes lagrimas abordaban sus ojos color esmeralda. Se sentía ¿desgraciado? No esa no era la palabra, se sentía solo. Si eso era, la soledad, aquello que tantos buscan y que el resto rehuye. Sus ojos ya estaban muy cargados y decidió soltarlo todo, descargar su ira, su dolor.... y su soledad con aquellas simples gotas de agua.

Intentó separes lo máximo posible del cuerpo del señor Crounch, arrastrándose como una vulgar serpiente...

Serpientes....

Maldito Voldemort.

Solo sabia maldecidle, ¿para que el poder? ¿Era su manera de ser feliz? Eso era imposible, la felicidad la dan otras cosas, como el amor, la amistad....

No lo comprendía, no comprendía que buscaba Voldemort en el poder, no lo entendía porque el no lo buscaba, lo estaba consiguiendo, se estaba quitando de en medio los sentimientos negativos. No sucumbiría a Voldemort, jamás, lograría vencer aquello.

No sabía como pero una nueva fuerza le había llenado y bullía dentro de él. ¿Que era aquello?

_Es amor Harry_

- ¿Quien anda ahí?

Había oído una voz distinta, de una mujer, cálida, suave y reconfortante, como el canto de un fénix...

_No tengas miedo tesoro, estoy aquí_

Ahora si comenzó a llorar de verdad, esa voz... era ....su madre...

- ¿Mamá?¿Eres tú?¿Donde estás?

Una figura translucida apareció a su lado, era liviana y brillante, con un precioso vestido de lino blanco y un tocado de lilas, contrastando con su maravillosos cabellos pelirrojos sacudidos por ráfagas de un viento inexistente.

_Estoy aquí, no temas Harry, ya nadie puede hacerte daño..._

Se sentía seguro, completo, se avalazó hacia su madre, con la creencia de que la traspasaría, pero no fue así, lo acogió en sus delgados brazos. Aquel sin duda era el momento más feliz de su vida.

Estuvieron abrazados mucho tiempo, mientras su madre le daba dulces besos en el agitado cabellos, el descargaba lagrimas amargas pero al fin después de tanto tiempo felices.

_Lily...¿Donde te habías metido?_

No por favor no, ya era demasiado, estaban los dos, deseaba que ese instante fuese eterno, que no cesase jamás, estaba junto a las dos personas que sin conocer, mas quería y extrañaba... sus padres.

_Ahí tienes a tu padre_

- Oh! No! No es posible, porqué estáis aquí porque no habéis venido antes? He sufrido y vosotros no estabais, he llorado y ninguno estaba... he visto cosas horribles pero vosotros no estabais, por que? por que ahora?

_Oh! Mi chico, créeme que nosotros hemos sufrido igual ,pero ahora estamos aquí, ya nada importa, solo este momento..._

Se abalanzó hacia su padre, que lo recibió de la misma forma que su madre, alborotando su cabello. Lily se acercó y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo. Al cabo de un rato, se separaron. Y su padre habló.

_Tenemos que anunciarte algo_

-¿Que?

_Debes prepararte, la batalla está cerca y todos dependen de ti..._

_- _¿Sabíais lo de la batalla?

_Lo sabemos todo, y debes prepararte, aquel libro que un día apareció, ése llamado Merlín, contiene la esencia del saber de un heredero, como es tu caso._

_-_ No os defraudaré, lo prometo...

*********

Estuvieron horas hablando, Harry les contó todo acerca de su vida, les habló de Ron y.... de Hermione. Intercambiaron risas y bromas, era el mejor momento, pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar así sucedió..

_Es hora de __irnos_

- ¿Ya? No por favor, no me dejéis solo, he estado mucho tiempo sin nadie...

_No lo comprendes hijo??_

_Nunca estarás solo mientras sigas creyendo en el amor, él es tu fuerza, confía en Hermione, ella te quiere. Y nosotros aunque no nos veas como ahora, siempre estaremos contigo, hasta el fin..._

Y......

Desaparecieron, se esfumaron como el aire, estaba de nuevo en el mismo lugar oscuro que antes, pero ahora sabía que nunca más estaría solo. Intentó levantarse pero se detuvo al ver que alguien se acercaba....

CONTINUARÁ

**_NoTaS iDiOtAs:_**

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ha llorado al escribirlo, aunque parezca una tontería, pero es muy propio, quizá Harry no sea así, pero me gusta verlo resentido con la vida ^_^. Siento que sea tan corto, pero es que estoy pasando un duro periodo de crisis inspiratoria, y se me ocurren muchas cosas pero que no encajan con esta historia. Lo malo es que estoy agobiada porque quiero terminarla antes de que se publique el quinto libro y hacer nuevas historias pero ya a la espera del sexto. Pues bien aunque alguien ya pide el final y otros no quieren que esto termine, se siente, el final está por llegar, y tengan por seguro (no se si lo he dicho en otra ocasión) que no es nada de lo que se esperan, después de todo, como dijo Rowling en una entrevista que leí:_

_- ¿Por que están tan seguros de que Harry no va ha morir?_

_^_^_

________________________________________________________________

**_ReViEwS: _**

_Puesto que he superado mis expectativas les doy miles de gracias a todos, son lo mejor. A todos los H/hr. que han dejado su reviews, mil gracias, pero el H/hr. 4ever lo tengo reservado para el final, por el momento se lo iré soltando poco a poco. Bueno eso que muchas gracias los contesto, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen su reviews, esta semana ¿Que les parece 135 reviews? No pido tanto, espero que sigan leyendo y que disfruten como yo escribiendo._

**Eva: **_Bueno no te creas que son simples tus líneas, son lo máximo que espero, no te haces la idea de lo feliz que me hacen. Bueno aquí tienes lo que sucede, espero que te haya gustado y que dejes review, para que en otro momento tenga un review tuyo._

**Ammy: **_La verdad si me tardé tiempo pero estuve de exámenes finales y esas cosas.... tu sabes..... Respecto a que te gusta como escribo ¡Gracias! ^_^. Bueno este capi también está corto pero es que estoy en crisis y tu como escritora sabrás lo que es eso. HORRIBLE. Bueno, yo también adoro el H/hr. son mi pareja favorita, aunque también leo mucho D/G y a veces cuando me da la vena D/Hr. Pero Harry y Hermione son los mejores, a mi tampoco me "simpatiza" Ron, sobre todo desde la pelea en el cuarto libro... _.... Bueno eso que gracias y que manejes con precaución tu también y que dejes review y que te cuides y esas cosas que siempre te digo y que ahora no se cuales son._

_**Lolo: **Me alegra que hiciese la excepción de dejar review^^. Hiciste una pregunta que tenia ganas que alguien hiciese, pues no y rotundamente no, la mujer mortifaga es otra, alumna de Hogwarts, que todos conocen y que no voy a decir, pero recuerden que en esta loca historia mía. Gracias por el comentario y haz otra excepción en es el siguiente.... porfa...._

**Hermione_de_Potter:**_ Nada mas que por tu nick se te nota que adoras el H/hr. pero como ya he dicho, vendrá poco a poco, pero el final es sin duda el capitulo estrella para los H/Hr4ever como yo._

**Padfoot:**_ Bueno muchas gracias, caray me voy a empezar a creer lo de que la historia en verdad gusta... aquí tienes la continuación, espero que la disfrutes._

**Padme:**_ Digo lo mismo que antes, será poco a poco, bueno creo que ya sabes un poco mas de lo que sucederá._

**Blentter: **_Si el final es inminente. Yo tb te quiero besos pa´ ti._

**Jack Dawson :**_ Te admiro por leer aunque no seas una H/hr. como yo, cuídate, ya tienes continuación. ¿No adivinas a cierto abuelito muy influyente?_

**Alienah:**_ Solo tengo unas cuantas palabras para ti... RUBIO- ROJO muajajajajaja( yo tb tengo hoy mucho pavo)._

**Rodrigo:**_ Si te digo la verdad a mi el ultimo tampoco me gustó mucho este an cambio me convence un poco mas pero tampoco te creas...espero tu opinión de este, siempre me empeño en que la gente que deja criticas me siga dejando comentarios en siguientes capítulos. Bueno si Voldemort también es heredero pero se supone que no legitimo, como de pega pero también lo es._

**Cindypotter:**_ Me alegro que te guste._

__________________________________________________

_Bueno muchas gracias a todos, me dió mucha alegría tener este numero de review de gente tan variada y tan elevado, sigan así se lo ruego, son fantásticos, bueno ya si me despido y no les aburro._

_Cuídense y sean felices y muchas gracias por si no lo he dicho aún ._

_PD Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Naraya Vector _


	17. De dolor y conclusion

**Disclamer: Igual que los diecisiete anteriores.**

**Siento el retraso tan solo lean y opinen...**

De entre las gigantescas sombras que poblaban el Bosque, apareció un ser encapuchado, de su rostro sólo se podía distinguir unos brillantes y malignos ojos rojos, como la sangre.

Harry se incorporó tan rápido que al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio; se acomodó la túnica y extrajo la varita del bolsillo de la misma. Con una voz que no le pertenecía dijo:

-¿Ya es la hora?

- Es la hora de tu muerte....estúpido niñato.

Se abalanzó dejándose guiar por su instinto contra el encapuchado, el miedo no le dejaba pensar, siempre que se había enfrentado a Voldemort sabía que Ron y Hermione, desde alguna parte, le apoyaban. _Hermione_, sintió una punzada de tristeza, ellos ya no le querían, los había defraudado, había defraudado a todo el mundo, y todo por esa estúpida, voz, que pertenecía al estúpido ser que en ese momento peleaba por zafarse del muchacho, que en ese instante le golpeaba fuera de sí. 

- Rictus sempra.

Harry salió volando y dando vueltas hasta estamparse contra un enorme tronco.

- ¿Con que quieres luchar?

- Quiero tu muerte.

Aquella voz no era exactamente la de Voldemort, tenia un toque conocido, ¿acaso?...no eso era imposible. Debia de ser por el cambio de Voldemort, por eso ahora su voz se asemejaba mas a la de un humano comun.

- Crucio!

Mil cuchillos candentes lo atravsaban una y otra vez sin descanso, no podía respirar, aquella maldición era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otra que había sentido.

_Mátame...._Esa voz, volvía a su cabeza.

_¿Acaso no quieres vengar la muerte de tanta gente?_

_Solo tienes que decir dos palabras y Voldemort se terminará para siempre...._

Todo le resultaba confuso, si esa voz que le hablaba era Voldemort, porque quería que lo matara? No tenia ningún sentido...

De cualquier forma, otra vez la voz lo dominó no era consecuente de sus actos, sólo se oyó decir:

Avada Kedavra.

La maldición asesina salió disparada hacia el Lord, quien recibió el impacto casi por sorpresa, se llevó la mano al brazo donde un año atrás durante la resurrección de Voldemort, Colagusano había extraído su sangre. Ahora la ardía y estaba de un color verde excesivamente brillante, una enorme grieta se abrió, pero no salía sangre, solo una enorme raja verdosa y repugnante sobre el rayo y la calavera.

Se acercó agarrandose el antebrazo con toda la fuerza que se le permitía en ese momento. Pero el encapuchado cambió de forma, y se convirtió en el cadáver de uno de los mas respetables magos de la historia. Su pelo blanco, su barba larga, sus inconfundibles ojos celestes abiertos de perplejidad, pero carentes de vida.

- Dum...Dumbledore...

Se tiró sobre el cuerpo del anciano, lo había matado, había matado al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore...pero él era Voldemort, algo no cuadraba. Por segunda vez esa noche y con mas amargura que nunca lloró, intentando reanimar el cuerpo del pobre anciano. No era posible. Miles de sensaciones le recorrían.

Odio.

Dumbledore lo había querido como a un nieto y él quería al anciano director como al abuelo que Voldemort nunca llegaría a ser.

Rencor.

Ira.

Pero sobretodo.

Dolor... Intenso dolor que le oprimía el pecho. La desesperación se adueñó de él. No sabía que hacer, se sentó en una de las raíces prominentes de un roble cercano. Y simplemente escondió la cabeza entre las piernas y lloró. Aquella seguridad que le había embriagado con la visita de sus padres había desaparecido. Estaba claro el no estaba hecho para ser feliz, para vivir sin penas, ni prejuicios, ni estupideces, ni cargas. ¿ Por que?.

No había sabido escoger entre lo cómodo y lo que estaba bien. Se había dejado llevar por esa maldita voz, en vez de luchar e intentar desafiarla. ¿No podía resistirse a la maldición imperius? ¿Por que no a esa cosa?

No era justo, nada de esto lo era....

Un momento.

Si el verdadero Dumbledore estaba allí. ¿ Quien era el que estaba ahora mismo kilómetros mas allá dando ordenes a profesores y alumnos?

Voldemort.

Corrió.

De regreso a casa. 

Tenia que pararlo, no se dejaría de nuevo embriagar por Tom Ryddle, jamás. Debía de advertirles, aunque luego lo atraparan y lo llevaran a Azcavan.

Dementores.

Pudo ver corriendo a muchos alumnos. Alguien le cogió del cuello de la túnica y tiró de él. Hacia no se sabía donde. 

CONTINUARÁ.... 

NOTAS IDIOTAS: 

Creo que debo disculparme con aquellos que dejaron su review a tiempo de verdad lo siento pero no alcancancé el numero deseado. Bueno ya decirles que el capitulo 18 está ya casi terminado y si recibo un voluminosos y notable numero de reviews pues...La semana que viene tienen de nuevo capitulo. NO se que les pareció este en mi opinión me gustó como me quedó aunque fuera corto es conciso como dicen aquí en mi tierra. Este capitulo se lo dedico a ustedes a todos dejen o no reviews tan solo por leer esta patraña de historia. A por cierto tengo messenger si no eres un psicópata asesino ni un mandador de virus te dejo que me agregues y si coincidimos puedo contestarte a las preguntas que me hagas sino son muy comprometidas... Bueno el punto es que es narayav(arroba)hotmail.com. Bueno y ya si paso a los reviews. 

Reviews:::::::: 

**Lolo: Siento que el capitulo no fuese de tu agrado, tenia pensado que la que llegase fuese Hermione pero esto lo tenia que meter en algún sitio y a tocado aquí. Lo siento espero que el apaño no haya sido muy malo. De verdad que me sacas las ideas...No me tires de la lengua...se verá.... Gracias y sigue leyendo.**

**Jack Dawson: Gracias por tu review y deja otro, la crisis la estoy superando...poco a poco....^_^**

**Padme: Gracias por el review y deja otro... Tus deseos son ordenes...Pasará (NO debí decir eso....)**

**Falcon: Ya creo que eso se ha hecho una contumbre, me alegro que te gustase.**

**Ammy: Ya gracias...eres lo mejor tus gustos son muy parecidos a los mios a la hora de escribir... Bueno ya si no escribo tan vien...esque tu me lees con buenos ojos...Gracias y continua dejando reviews.... )Empecé a leer tus historias ¿ya lo dije?)**

**Alienah: Se note que ya estas aqui bueno hasta que no leas Rubio-Rojo al poder!!!!!!!!!!!!!muajajajajaja.**

**Bueno ya si me despido sean felices y dejen ese preciado review que ya mismo es mi cumple!!!!  
**

**Me despido.**

**Naraya Vector**


	18. Confusion

**_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece es todo de JKRowling y esa gente que gana dinero A costa de nuestra impaciencia y desespero por devorar y escudriñar ese ya no tan lejano quinto libro..._**

**_Este capitulo va dedicado a Ammy una fiel seguidora y una estupenda amiga, que me ha ido dejando un review de forma puntual y me a dado siempre su opinión sincera, por todo esto muchas gracias, bueno Ammy esto va por ti._**

**_Lo que nunca pude decirte .. Te quiero._**

Despertó, ¿Cuanto tiempo había dormido?.

Se llevó la mano al antebrazo derecho, la cicatriz seguía en el mismo sitio con la curiosa raja. El dolor era inevitable.

¿Donde estaba? Era un lugar sombrío y húmedo, ¿Hogwarts? No lo creía, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido después de la muerte de...

_Dumbledore_...

¿Como había sido capaz?¿Por que? Intento dejar de torturarse con las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, no existía un giratiempo lo suficientemente potente para cambiar su destino.

Intentó ponerse en pié pero su pierna izquierda le fallaba, rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y como supuso no se encontraba allí. Estaba preso, en algún lugar del mundo ¿mágico o muggle?.

Se arrastró hasta el portalón de madera, estaba visiblemente desgastada y el moho decoraba gran parte de su superficie. había una rendija con diminutos barrotes. Seguro que todo eso era obra de Voldemort.

_Voldemort...._

Maldito asesino.

El pestillo hizo ademán de abrirse y para su sorpresa por él apareció un hombre anciano y encorvado.

- Señor Potter ¿Que desea usted comer?

-¿ Como ? Dijo Harry visiblemente asombrado...vaya definitivamente esta vez el Lord no estaba metido en el ajo.

- Disculpe no me he presentado mi nombre es Roy Magim, soy un antiguo siervo de la Orden.

- ¿Que Orden preguntó Harry sin salir de su asombro?.

- La Orden del Fénix por supuesto, usted ha sido traído aquí para llevar a cavo su entrenamiento.

- Pero...¿Por qué no sería mejor que lo hiciera en Hogwarts...con...mis amigos?

- Señor Potter, se esperan grandes cosas de usted, su combatiente no tendrá piedad, y está en su mano la seguridad de todos nosotros. Cuando esté preparado con el libro de Merlín no tendrá ningún problema en desaparecer de aquí.

- Pero..yo..no...el...libro...Hogwarts...

- Visto que no pide nada volveré a la hora de la cena.

El portalon se cerró haciendo un estruendo terrible. Ahora podía decrilo estaba perdido.

******

Lucius caminaba por los corredosres de la vieja mansion. Las noticias no eran buenas, diría que nada buenas. Abrió con suabidad las oxidadas puertas de la sala. La humedad no pasaba desapercibida, ya que se hacia presente impidiendo la respiracion al señor Malfoy.

En un mugrientoo trono dorado descensaba sus posaderas el mago mas temido de la última época.

_Estupido sangre-sucia_ pensó mientras se arrodillaba. Él era de la opinion de que no existe el bien o el mal, sólo el poder, y eso e lo que ansiaba y ese "fastama" tenía. Aunque fuera su amo no impedia que él se tomara el pevilegio de exivir su arrogancia y prepotencia delante suya.

- ¿Noticias Lucius?

- No muy buenas mi señor.

- Dilas.

- El chico Potter a sido llevado a la Torre de Merlin, para el entrenamiento.

Lucius pudo notar que la raja que en tiempos anteriores habían racubierto dos bonitos labios se apretaba de forma indecisa.

-Bien- Dijo el encapuchado, mientras sus horripilantes ojos rojos brillaban.

-¿Bien?- preguntó Lucius extrañado.

- Despues de todo, no será una pelea tan aburrida como imaginaba.

*** 

-¿Y Harry, Ron? 

- No ha aparecido, despues de lo de la Marca.... 

- Estoy preocupada. 

- Yo TAMBIEN lo estoy. Pero si se ha ido como un traidor yo no puedo hacer nada. 

- ¿Pero Ron, te estas oyendo? 

- Si, me reafirmo en pensar que Harry es un mortifago.... 

- Ron por dios piensa un poco antes de soltar algo por esa bocaza. 

- Lo pienso creéme!! Solo se que este donde esté, el es feliz y nosotros deberiamos pensar en hacer lo mismo. 

CONTINUARÁ 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IMPORTANTE!!!!!!!!!!! 

**_Siento que esto esté tan corto y tan mal pero queria ponerles algo para que vean que sigo escribiendo. Como ya he dicho como unas cinco millones de veces el final se acerca y...bueno como hoy me siento generosa les digo que el ultimo capitulo está basado en la cancion numero 14 del ultimo disco "lo que te conté mientras te hacias la dormida" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Y..que problablemente sea parte songfic._**

**_Bueno yo ya he hecho mi aportacion, gracias a todos los que dejaron su review sigan dejando y a los que todavia a estas alturas de la vida no lo han hecho les informo que mañana dia 19 de mayo lunes servidora cumple 15 añitos!!!!! Bueno espero que me hagan uno de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños..._**

**_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_Kat Basted: Ya verás tu si los ataques depresivos me dan hasta a mi.... bueno aqui está espero que lo disfrutes._

_Padme: Ouch!!!!!! Lo siento lo volví a hacer!!! Bueno espero que me disculpes, jejeje.... por sierto ¿Que es eso de la orden siriusana? __

_Jack Dawson: me encanta que te encante.... bueno si algo así lo explicará cierta persona en cierto capitulo proximo...... gracias de nuevo!!!!_

_Falcon: Ah!!!!! Si esque me salen así de cortos, jo...... yo no soy mala SOY PERVERSA jejeje. Bueno con lo del msn yo me conecto sobre las seis y pico los dias normales y sobre las ocho tambien y los fines de semana de ocho a nueve....espero que ésta parte tambien te guste, aunque no te haya contestado la historia tuya esté para morirse ¡ QUE CHULA!_

_Ammy: Ay!! Siento si es corto es que me sale así....que mal...bueno ademas ultimamente estoy mala de alergia y .....jo...odio el polen...... Bueno no importa se me va la cabeza espero que te sea de consuelo la dedicacion perra esa que te he hecho, bueno me alegro que te gustase, espero que este tambien...._

_Blentter: Muchas gracias mi niña... nos vemos mañana mi wapa!!!!!_


	19. La sorpresa de Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** _Esto todo pertenece, a JK, y he de avisar que a día de hoy ya está a la venta...... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Harry Potter y La orden del fénix!!!!!!! Lo siento llevo demasiado tiempo esperando esto...._

_La Sorpresa de Malfoy_

Estaba desesperado, la Torre se hacia cada vez mas pequeña y agobiante, le costaba moverse, podría morir de inactividad...necesitaba el maldito libro... pero ¿como?. No sabia que a cientos de kilómetros de allí una hermosa jovencita de cabellos castaños y enmarañados, buscaba solución a ese mismo problema.

Hermione se escondía bajo una enorme pila de libros. Había descubierto el lugar donde tenían escondido a Harry. Un lugar inmarcable y oculto con los embrujos mas antiguos que jamás nadie había conjurado, sin embargo en una entrada furtiva a la habitación masculina de los chicos de quinto había descubierto un curioso libro...

Sabía que si queria ayudar a Harry seria ella sola, Ron no la apoyaba en esto, bueno, mejor dicho, ni en esto ni en nada. El pelirrojo pasaba todo el día flirteando con la mayoría de Slytherin de Hogwarts...le resultaba extraño, el hecho de que Ron, su Ronnald, estuviera tan apegado a la masa de la casa de la serpiente.

Harry llevaba ya dos semanas "desaparecido" y se sentía terriblemente sola.

Leyendo descubrió que el heredero debería prepararse mediante un entrenamiento para el combate. pero necesitaba el libro, y temía que si ella no hacia nada, Harry moriría esperando.

Curiosamente, en uno de los libros que Flitwick (A/N: no tengo ni idea de como se escribe y no apetece mirarlo, así como ustedes saben quien es pues ala) le había dado para sus clases avanzadas, había un tema que apenas se daba de pasada y era el de la proyección astral. Para aprender a realizarla, necesitaba toda clase de libros, libros que curiosamente se encontraban en la Sección Prohibida. 

Aunque eso antiguamente hubiera supuesto un problema, ahora, no lo era. Era por el bien de Harry, y eso era lo que importaba.

Después de intensas sesiones de biblioteca, descubrió el libro y se tiró horas practicando...

Hubiera sido mas fácil aprender a aparecerse, pero como todo el mundo sabe en los ligares inmarcables, nadie se puede aparecer (A/N: eso es lo q yo pienso).

Esa misma noche, intentaría llevarle el libro a su amigo. Le llevaría semanas aun teniendo el libro, conseguir superar las pruebas. 

_......Horas después....._

La hora indicada se aproximó, Hermione prefirió realizar el ritual en los jardines, lejos de la muchedumbre. Trazó un circulo con velas, cogió el libro y simplemente se relajó y pensó en Harry, tenia una necesidad extrema de dividirse en dos, por un lado Harry, y por otro, el resto del mundo....

Notó como sus pies despegaban del suelo, en apenas unos segundos apareció en una lúgubre habitación. Un viejo camastro era toda la decoración y una retorcida silueta se contorsionaba de forma extraña encima de ella.

Se acercó con cautela, temiendo haberse equivocado, pero al conjurar un _Lumos_ se dió cuenta de que aquella figura no era otra que su querido Harry Potter.

Intentó dejar el libro en el suelo, pero Harry abrió los ojos, esos mismos ojos que la derretían por dentro, esos ojos que amaba, pero que no podía contemplar sin llorar.

Harry se levantó de un bote, creyendo que era un sueño, Hermione estaba allí. Pero no podía ser real, era medio traslucida, capaz, que Hermione se había proyectado, conociéndola..

No sabia que decir, tan solo lo contemplaba lo mismo que él hacia. Pero entonces Potter dijo:

- Eres real???

- bueno esto...yo creo..que....mas o menos.

- Caray eres todo un portento Mione.

- Gracias... Creo que será mejor que...

- No por favor..no te vayas, tengo algo que decirte...

- El que???

- Verás yo...bueno aquel beso en la Torre de Gryffindor no se si para ti..bueno..significó algo pero..el caso es que para mi...bueno esto..veras...Hermione...yo..yo..es que, es que Te Quiero!!!!

- Yo también te amo Harry.

Tocó su mejilla, sorprendiéndose de lo fría que estaba, y se fueron acercando, fundiéndose en un cálido beso, un beso que expresaba todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sus lagrimas caían y se mezclaban en sus labios, eran uno, solo uno. 

Ya nada ni nadie podría jamás separarlos. 

_....Casi un mes mas tarde...._

La habitación que antaño había estado decorada con una sola cama, vieja y desvencijada ahora estaba repleta de toda clase de artilugios y pociones. Sin duda Harry ya había alcanzado un nivel de magia muy superior al que todos esperaban. Su único reto era volver y encontrarla, teóricamente, no debía tener ningún problema en aparecerse en Hogwarts, aunque era imposible,...y tal pero según el libro, el heredero siempre se podía aparecer en aquel donde estaba destinado a servir al bien de Merlín. 

¡¡Y que lugar no era ese sino Hogwarts!!

Se preparó, ya se había despedido el día anterior del viejo y amigable celador muy distinto a Filch....

Cogió en una bolsa que conjuró hace poco, todo lo que podría serle útil y guardó el libro. 

Se relajó...esto no podía ser difícil... notó como despegaba de allí, para siempre, no volvería a aquella Torre jamás. Bueno quizás en su próxima vida y eso..pero dudaba que recordaría algo.

Llegó a un lugar húmedo y frío, se escuchaban gritos furiosos, gritos de una voz conocida, gritos de Pet Evans. Corrió....seguro de que eso no era la escuela.

Abrió una puerta y la imagen que vislumbró le sorprendió por completo.

Su tía estaba prácticamente moribunda, en el suelo y Malfoy con dos varitas en la mano se reía triunfante, hasta el momento en que Potter hizo su aparición.

En ese momento Malfoy simplemente desapareció, se esfumó sin dejar rastro.

Harry corrió hacia Pet. Estaba helada, sabía que su final estaba cerca y unas tímidas lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos....

- ¿Harry?¿Harry cariño por que lloras?

- Tía, voy ahora mismo a llevarte a Hogwarts, la señora Pomfrey sabrá que...que...

- Es igual mi niño. Todos tenemos un fin, te toca luchar mi amor, luchar por todos nosotros . Por tus padres, por tus amigos, por Ron....

- ¿Por que dices, por Ron...?

- Todas las pistas no te han llevado a nada?

- Si estuve pensando en ello pero es imposible porque se que Ron jamás me traicionaría, el es mi amigo, y jamás...el no...

- Voldemort es una persona muy influyente mi vida, ¿porque te crees que estoy aquí? Yo sabia su secreto y no les interesaba que tu lo supieses también...

- Él no es un mortifago, lo conozco y se.....

Su tía empezó a temblar muy fuerte, casi se convulsionaba de forma autómata.

- Tía...no...¿que te pasa?¿que tienes?

- Harry no te vayas....porque me dejes y te vas hacia la luz.....no creo que sea seguro.....

- ¿Que luz? No por favor, estoy aquí, nunca me he ido. Siempre me tendrás.

- Te quiero Harry, todos te queremos, no nos defraudes y sucumbas como Ron....

Y desapareció se fue, no quedaba nada entre los brazos de Harry que hace unos minutos sostenían al ultimo miembro de su familia, bueno, al penúltimo.

Odio.

Rencor.

Furia.

Todo eso pasaba por su mente al pensar en esa desagradable serpiente...en Voldemort.

Y..... ¿Ron?

¿Por que?

Notó como se elevaba de nuevo, para volver a su hogar a Hogwarts y a la cálida y confortable Sala Común de Gryffindor.

_C**O**N**T**I**N**U**A**R**Á**_

_**Me disculpo por la horrorosa tardanza, pero he tenido una serie de problemas ineludibles, llamados principalmente exámenes finales y hospital.**_

_**Bueno aquí esta, personalmente creo que me ha quedado fatal, pero eso ya es costumbre supongo, yo que creía que los finales me iban a salir mejor y así voy con esta cosa tan chunga pero no quería dejarles tantísimo tiempo sin historia. **_

_**Espero que no me odien y me dejen sus cositas, porque me da la impresión de que ya se aburrieron de mi.... No por favor!!!!! Con lo que yo los quiero......**_

_**AY!!!! Otra cosa súper importante, YA SE QUIEN MUERE EN EL QUINTO LIBRO!!! No pienso decirlo a quien no quiera porque no tengo esa mala leche, solo les diré que la victima de la chalá esa de Rowling es masculino, o sea que tenemos a la ....... de Ginny con nosotros para rato (LA odio), y ni piensen Hermione, ni Arabella Figg ni nada, y una pista si quieren saltársela sáltensela**_

_**(PISTA)**_

_**No es un amigo de Harry, bueno es un amigo pero además de eso......y a mucha gente como a mi les va a dar un gran chasco....es el que menos piensen, recuerden, el que menos piensen.**_

_**(FIN DE LA PISTA)**_

_**Lo siento recuerden que para mi esto es muy fuerte y no puedo contenerme, me encantaría decírselo pero se lo que fastidia eso y paso. Joer estoy súper triste por que me gustaba mucho ese personaje...... QUE MIERDA!!!!  
**_

_**Bueno después de esta parrafada contestaré los reviews en el siguiente capitulo, porque en este no los tengo a mano y se me hace tarde.**_

_**Dedico esto a mi mejor amiga, porque dicen que la amistad es un tesoro y todos los tesoros cuesta trabajo encontrarlos, pero cuando los tienes te das cuenta de que son lo mejor que uno puede tener. Te ayudan, te dan alegría y lo mejor de todo te apoyan....¡¡¡Gracias Nena!!! Yo también quiero que esto dure para siempre....**_

_**Bueno esto también va dedicado a Falcon que casi si me va a matar porque lo tengo ahí medio olvidado (mentira es que he estado muy liada). Eres un amigo como pocos hay y que sepas que vales mucho y eres muy importante para mi. Gracias por intentar consolarme ayer en el msn pero es que me pasó algo muy fuerte que te contaré luego.... **_

**_Y ya solo me queda dedicarle esto también al tarado ese que me tiene loca, soy....tonta y creo que he chafado nuestra amistad por no saber callarme las cosas. Lo siento Jorge, se que no vas a leer esto pero quiero que todo el que lo lea, sepa que ante todo eres mi amigo y que espero que seas muy feliz con la chica esa....aunque bueno...a mi me gustaría que lo fueras conmigo. Pero como se suele decir:_**

**_"El amor verdadero, el amor ideal, el amor del alma, es el que solo desea la felicidad de la persona amada sin exigirle en pago nuestra propia felicidad"_**

**_Te quiero Jorge, eso es lo único que se._**

**_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Reviews en go!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
